Human Almost Human
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Lucifer sauve Sam lorsqu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant et découvre qu'un lien spécial les unit. Il est cependant envoyé dans la Cage par Michael. Lorsqu'il en ressort enfin, il compte bien se venger.. Le souci? Il n'a plus sa Grâce et doit trouver le moyen de la récupérer. Et face à lui, un obstacle de taille: Sam Winchester, devenu adulte. Suite possible à Human Too Human [Samifer]
1. Ready Or Not

**Bonjour !**

Me voici de retour avec **Human. Almost Human, **qui est une **revisite de l'Apocalypse, S4/S5 de Supernatural et qui sera centrée sur Sam et Lucifer** , bien que Dean et Cas' soient présents eux aussi.

Pour les petits nouveaux, cette fanfiction fait partie d'un trilogie et est donc une _**possible** _suite à **Human. Too Human** , qui se déroule quand Sam n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ces fanfictions _**peuvent être lue**_ ** _indépendamment_** , mais je vous conseille de commencer par la première pour bien comprendre comment ont en est arrivé... _là._

Pour situer un peu cette partie, elle reprend à peu près la trame de la série à _**quelques exceptions**_ **près **: Azazel n'est pas la créature surnaturelle qui a tué la mère de Sam et Dean, et Sam n'est donc pas infecté par le sang de démon. Il n'est pas non plus le "vaisseau de Lucifer" mais _autre chose_. Mais je vous laisse découvrir le pourquoi du comment, des explications viendront éclairer mon raisonnement par la suite.

Au programme donc : un Samifer à la fois doux & violent, beau & triste; l'histoire de deux âmes torturées, deux êtres que tout sépare et que le destin va pourtant réunir. En somme, beaucoup de _**FEELS**_. Parce qu'on veut savoir, on veut comprendre à quoi _pense_ exactement Lucifer et ce que _ressent_ Sam.

 **/!\ Relation HxH - Rating T (pour le langage parfois fleurit - _merci Dean_ \- Rating M possible prochainement, signalé en début de chapitre) /!\**

Ce premier chapitre fait plus office d'introduction et le chapitre 2 permet de se replacer par rapport à la série et voir comment on s'en écarte. Nous entrerons vraiment dans le vif du sujet au chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Ready Or Not.**

" _Sam_."

" _Sam, c'est le vingt-cinquième message que je te laisse._ "

" _Merde, mec. Est-ce que tu vas daigner me répondre un jour ?_ "

" _Fais pas le con, putain..._ "

Sam n'avait jamais écouté les messages laissés par son frère aîné sur sa boite vocale. En fait, il avait cessé de le faire au bout du dixième.

Il avait merdé.

Et il ne méritait pas le pardon. **_Pas cette fois_**.

*o*o*

 _trois mois plus tôt._

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda le chasseur Dean Winchester en se posant sur une chaise et en mettant les pieds sur la table, une bière à la main.

-Vol dans un musée de Washington. Répondit le cadet Winchester assis en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il s'agirait d'une plume-

-Attends, attends. L'interrompit le blond. Tu veux qu'on retrouve le voleur d'une plume de piaf ? S'exclama-t-il, déconcerté. Tu te fiches de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à cirer ?

-Une plume _d'ange_ , Dean. Corrigea sèchement son frère, en lui adressant un regard désapprobateur.

-Ange, piaf, c'est la même chose. Fit Dean avec un rictus et un haussement d'épaule avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel et soupira silencieusement. Mais bon, il fallait avouer que son frère n'avait pas tout à faire tort. Il fallait voir comment les traitait Uriel. Cet emplumé n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un ange. Sans coeur, arrogant, hautain. Ils se croyait supérieur parce que "parfait" et voyait les humains comme des insectes, hideux, stupides et faibles. Castiel lui, n'était pas encore arrivé au stade "ordure ailée dotée d'un balai dans l'cul" selon les critères de Dean.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec les sceaux ? Demanda finalement son aîné.

La démone Lilith avait entrepris de briser soixante-six sceaux sur les 666 qui existaient dans le but de libérer Lucifer, enfermé dans une Cage aux Enfers par son frère l'archange Michael, et ainsi provoquer l'Apocalypse.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça mérite de jeter un coup d'oeil. Marmonna Sam en continuant ses recherches sur son laptop.

-Okay, va pour Washington alors. Céda Dean.

*o*o*o*

 _Washington, D.C._

-Sacrée bâtisse. Lança le blond en sortant de l'Impala et en contemplant l'immense édifice flambant neuf de huit étages qui leur faisait face.

Sam sortit à son tour de l'Impala et lissa d'une main son costume de faux agent du FBI pour le défroisser avant de lever le nez pour contempler à son tour le musée.

-quarante-mille mètres carrés. Lui révéla-t-il. Il vient d'être achevé cette année mais il n'y a encore qu'une seule aile ouverte aux visiteurs. Il va devenir le plus grand musée au monde de la Bible et retracera l'impact du Livre sacré sur la culture et la civilisation modernes.

Dean lui jeta un regard en coin et émit un bruit dédaigneux.

-Sans déconner. Marmonna-t-il en fronçant le nez et en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil et sortirent leur faux badges qu'ils présentèrent à la réceptionniste.

-Bonjour, Agent Byers et Wheeler, FBI. Annonça Dean.

-Messieurs les agents, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda aimablement la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Nous sommes ici concernant le vol d'une de vos pièces. Répondit Sam avec un air professionnel.

-Attendez une minute, leur demanda la jeune femme, je vous appelle le directeur.

Les deux hommes se rendirent ensuite dans l'aile Ouest. Dean jetait un oeil aux objets datant de l'Antiquité entreposés dans les vitrines du musée tandis que Sam examinait des fragments des Manuscrits de la Mer Morte sous verre quelques mètres plus loin, en attendant l'arrivée du directeur.

Le chasseur blond s'arrêta pour regarder une curieuse tablette cunéiforme dont les symboles gravés dans la pierre n'avaient pas encore été traduits -parce que n'appartenant à aucune langue connue- mais fut arraché à sa contemplation lorsque le directeur les rejoignit.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que le FBI a repris l'affaire ! S'extasia Steve Brown en guidant les deux agents à travers les couloirs d'un bon pas. Nous avons en notre possession une des plus belles collections de l'histoire en corrélation avec la Bible, et cet objet est une pièce rare, que dis-je, _**unique**_! Sa disparition nous atterre.

L'homme les fit entrer dans l'aile Est fermée au public.

-Nous allions ouvrir cette aile dans quelques jours, expliqua avec peine Steve Brown. Elle est consacrée aux Anges.

Sam haussa les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers Dean dont le visage s'assombrit.

-On peut voir où ça s'est produit ? Lâcha le blond, commençant à s'impatienter et voulant aller droit au but.

Toutes ces histoires d'anges le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est par ici. Fit l'homme en ouvrant la marche.

Dean se tourna et se stoppa net en arborant une grimace dégoûtée comme il se retrouva nez à nez avec la statue d'un ange potelé à moitié désapé lui adresser un grand sourire. Son air blasé donna à Sam l'envie de rire mais il se retint et suivit l'homme sans faire de commentaire.

Le directeur les mena jusqu'à la vitrine où avait eu lieu le cambriolage. La vitre avait été brisé et des bouts de verre étaient éparpillés au sol. Si le socle là où était censée reposer la plume d'un ange était vide, les autres objets - un cor et une dague angélique qui ressemblait étrangement à celles que les deux chasseurs connaissaient- étaient pourtant bien à leur place, eux.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se saisir d'une quelconque plume ? ça n'a pas de sens, ces objets là doivent avoir une valeur bien plus grande. Commenta Dean.

-Ce n'est pas une quelconque plume. Répliqua Steve Brown sans pour autant se trouver vexé par la réplique acerbe de l'agent. C'est une véritable plume d'ange, pure et gracieuse.

 _Ce mec est vraiment un fanatique._ Pensa l'aîné Winchester. _S'il savait quels couillons ces emplumés sont en réalité...!_

-Avez-vous des photos de cette...plume ? Demanda poliment Sam.

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça l'homme en ouvrant le dossier qu'il tenait pour le présenter à l'agent.

Son téléphone sonna et il s'excusa avant de lui passer le dossier et de s'éloigner pour répondre à l'appel. Sam observa les photos avec attention et Dean jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. La plume était délicate, d'un blanc immaculé. Et très grande.

 _A quelle espèce d'animale elle pouvait bien appartenir ?_

-Hum, _fake_. Déclara Dean avant de sortir discrètement son EMF de sa poche intérieure pour voir s'il y avait de l'activité paranormale.

L'appareil resta toutefois silencieux.

-Tout dans cette pièce est faux, Sam. Regarde cette dague, c'est une pâle réplique ratée de la vraie, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure ! Alors cette stupide plume peut bien être en plastique ou une plume de piaf utilisée par des indiens pour fabriquer leur coiffe mais en aucun cas une _plume d'emplumé_! Rouspeta-t-il à voix basse parce que le directeur ne se trouvait pas loin. On perd notre temps.

Sam serra la mâchoire et sa pomme d'Adam s'agita sous sa peau, un peu énervé par la mauvaise foi de son frère.

-En fait... Je pense que c'est possible que ça soit une vraie. Déclara Sam.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il avait cette drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Il le sentait, tout simplement.

-Quoi ? S'indigna son frère. Et quand bien même ce serait une vraie, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Que veux-tu faire d'une plume, sérieusement ?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean. Fit Sam en haussant les épaules. C'est peut-être important. Peut-être qu'elles ont des propriétés particulières. C'est sûrement très difficile à obtenir, pour un démon ou pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'est pas impossible que ça soit un sceau. Conjectura Sam. Il en reste peu, alors si on passe à côté de celui-là...

-Okay, okay, j'ai compris. L'interrompit l'aîné. On va faire en sorte d'en être sûr...

Le brun n'avait pas tort. Ces derniers temps, les sceaux retenant Lucifer prisonnier dans sa Cage tombaient un à un et les garçons ne savaient pas auxquels Lilith allait ensuite s'attaquer. Si Satan était libéré et qu'il foulait le sol de la Terre, ce serait le début de la fin...

-Dean, regarde. Lança soudainement Sam en faisant quelques pas vers la vitrine pour ensuite s'agenouiller et toucher le sol de ses doigts. Du souffre...

-Un démon... Murmura Dean.

 _De mieux en mieux._

Sam se releva alors que les directeur revenait vers eux.

-Avez-vous les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance ? Demanda Sam.

-Malheureusement, elles n'ont pas encore été mise en service dans cette aile. Nous n'avons que celles de l'aile Ouest. Leur annonça-t-il.

-Bien, montrez-les nous. Lui demanda Dean. Notre voleur est peut-être passé par-là...

Steve acquiesça et les trois hommes se rendirent alors jusqu'à la salle de surveillance. Sam essayait de faire marcher le matériel informatique récalcitrant quand son frère questionna le directeur.

-Est-ce la première fois que vous voyez un tel objet ?

-Et bien... En vérité, nous venons de recevoir une autre pièce. Je n'ai pas osé la sortir du lieu de stockage suite au vol. J'ai préféré taire son existence pour l'instant... Vous comprenez ? S'excusa-t-il.

Sam releva les yeux, très intéressé. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de lui demander de la leur montrer, son frère le prenant de vitesse.

-Laissez-moi y jeter un oeil. Demanda-t-il. Pendant que mon partenaire essaie de faire marcher ça.

Le cadet adressa une belle bitch face à Dean alors que celui-ci sortait, un sourire jubilatoire aux lèvres, pour suivre le directeur jusqu'au local de stockage. L'homme les fit entrer dans une petite pièce sombre remplie de caisses en bois et objets à moitié déballés. Steve entreprit de dénicher la pièce en question au milieu de désordre et se retrouva avec un petit paquet dans les mains la minute suivante.

-Ah, le voilà ! Annonça-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'appeler un spécialiste pour le faire analyser, mais j'ai bon espoir que ce soit une véritable plume céleste ! Je reviens, je vais chercher quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Ajouta-t-il avant de ressortir du local, laissant Dean seul.

Le Winchester n'attendit pas son retour et sorti un canif de sa poche pour couper l'emballage carton et en sortir un coffre en bois rectangulaire. Il le posa sur une caisse en bois à sa hauteur et souleva le couvercle avec précaution et appréhension. Il s'arrêta de respirer en découvrant la somptueuse plume noire brillante et parfaitement lisse.

Un bruissement dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel.

-Putain, Cas' ! Lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son coeur tambourinant de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.

L'ange aux yeux bleus ne sembla pas s'apercevoir quelle frousse il lui avait fichu et garda son air neutre d'emplumé insensible.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Je suis sur une affaire, et tu tombes bien. Fit Dean en se reprenant. T'aurais pas perdu tes plumes par hasard ?

L'ange en trenchcoat le fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté et en plissant les yeux, essayant de comprendre la question incongrue de son humain.

Devant son air égaré, Dean reformula.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de te déplumer ?

-Je ne suis pas un poulet, Dean. Répondit Castiel, froissé.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _Zen, Dean. Zen._

-Non Cas'... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Dit-il le plus calmement possible.

-Sam et toi ne devriez pas être en train de chercher à arrêter Lilith ? Admonesta l'ange, ce qui fit tiquer l'humain.

-Justement ! Aboya Dean, n'aimant pas la réflexion et le ton que prenait l'être céleste. On cherche à savoir si une plume d'ange a un lien avec un de ces fichus sceaux !

-Une plume d'ange ? Fit le brun. Impossible. Personne ne peut voir nos ailes et encore moins nous les...Arracher. Nous ne les perdons pas non plus et lorsque l'un de nous meurt, nos ailes brûlent.

-Ah ouais, et ça, c'est quoi ? Lui lança Dean en se décalant pour lui montrer la plume noire.

Castiel se figea et son visage blêmit. Il s'approcha avant de prendre la plume entre ses doigts et la détailla un instant.

-C'est une fausse. Déclara-t-il en relevant ses yeux bleus vers Dean, son visage à nouveau neutre et impassible.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et tout deux se retournèrent vers Sam qui afficha un air surpris et interrogatif en voyant l'ange.

-Castiel ? Fit-il.

Le directeur arriva à son tour et considéra l'homme en trenchcoat qui tenait entre ses doigts la pièce rare qu'il avait récemment acquise.

-Qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers Cas qui gardait le silence puis vers Steve et Sam.

-Oh, c'est un de nos spécialistes en Antiquités et reliques anciennes. Déclara-t-il. Et il vient de nous affirmer que votre objet est une contre-façon.

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un "O" épouvanté en fixant l'agent qui sortait du local et s'éloignait à présent dans le couloir, suivit rapidement par Sam.

-Dean ?!

-Allons nous s'en d'ici, Sam. Cas' vient de me confirmer que ces plumes étaient des conneries. Affaire close.

-Mais Dean, insista Sam, je viens de voir une personne avec des yeux _noirs_ sur l'enregistrement vidéo. C'est un démon qui a volé la-

-Eh bien il est complètement à côté de la plaque, tout comme nous. Cet enfoiré s'est fait piégé. Il ne tirera rien de cette plume et nous non plus.

Sam finit par céder à contre-coeur.

Il ne pouvait pas faire fi de cette drôle d'impression qu'il avait à propos de cette plume et qui lui tordait l'estomac.

 _Comme une impression de déjà vu..._

*o*o*o*

 _Trois semaines plus tard..._

-Mort de bétails, orages électriques, ... ça a l'air énorme. Lança Sam en survolant les actualités du Nebraska sur son laptop.

-Des démons ? On prend. Décida Dean en se levant pour aller préparer ses affaires. Allons faire tomber quelques têtes !

Plusieurs heures de routes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Omaha où ils commencèrent leurs recherches, interrogeant les gens et collectant des informations.

-Cette femme a dit avoir aperçu une personne suspecte rôder près d'une école désaffectée. Allons lui poser quelques questions. Lança Dean en fouillant dans la boite à gant pour prendre un faux badge de police puis sortant de l'Impala pour se diriger vers la maison où le témoin habitait.

Sam acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la Chevrolet, claquant la porte côté passager. Il s'en allait rejoindre son frère quand son regard fut attiré par la silhouette d'une femme lui semblant familière tourner à l'angle de la rue.

Intrigué, il se rendit au bout de la rue et la chercha des yeux, l'apercevant traverser le passage piéton à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

Le brun se figea en la reconnaissant.

 _Le démon_.

Le démon aux yeux noirs qu'il avait vu sur les caméras de surveillance du Musée de la Bible.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mis à la filer. Le démon disparut dans une ruelle et Sam se précipita pour le coincer mais percuta quelqu'un au carrefour. Il s'excusa rapidement et s'empressa de traverser la ruelle, son arme à la main, à la recherche du démon. Mais il était trop tard. Il avait perdu sa trace... Le chasseur pesta intérieurement et continua à avancer avant de tomber sur un bâtiment en piteux état, qui s'avérait être une vieille école laissée à l'abandon.

Il décida d'y jeter un oeil, passant derrière le grillage croulant et rouillé qui n'empêchait plus personne d'entrer, en particulier les tagueurs, et ce, malgré l'interdiction.

Sam avança prudemment au milieu des gravas et sortit son arme à feu lorsqu'il entreprit de monter au premier étage.

Un bruit sur le côté le fit brusquement pivoter et il vit le démon qui le fixait avec son sourire mauvais à l'autre bout du couloir. Le Winchester tira sans hésiter mais la créature des Enfers fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser contre le mur avec sa télékinésie. Le dos du brun percuta violemment le mur en béton, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se redressa en grimaçant alors qu'un rire moqueur résonnait dans le couloir. Le chasseur se releva et sortit le couteau de Ruby avant de se précipiter là où ce fichu démon avait disparu.

En passant devant la porte d'une salle de classe, Sam fut assaillit par la blonde qui se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer. L'humain tenta de se débarrasser d'elle mais avec sa force surnaturelle, elle avait largement l'avantage sur lui. Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen et Sam se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Le démon en profita pour l'empoigner par le cou et l'envoyer au sol. La tête du brun percuta le sol avec force, et il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux hagards alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant au sol d'une seule main.

-Ah, Sam Winchester. Susurra le démon, satisfait. Azazel avait de grands projets pour toi...

Sam tiqua. Azazel était le démon qui avait tué sa petite-amie et son père il y a trois ans de cela. Il grimaça en essayant de se défaire de sa prise mais le démon faisait pression sur sa gorge et utilisait sa télékinésie pour le clouer au sol. Elle le repoussa assez fort pour que l'arrière de son crâne frappe à nouveau le béton.

Sam gronda en sentant sa tête le lancer douloureusement. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux quand le démon sortit de derrière son dos une plume.

Majestueuse, d'un blanc éclatant, de la taille de son avant-bras.

 _Celle-là même du Musée de la Bible._

-Mais tu n'étais pas encore prêt, Sam. Continua le démon, lui soufflant ces mots au creux de son oreille.

La blonde se redressa lentement, un sourire maléfique ourlant ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser la plume le long du visage, du cou puis du bras de Sam. Ce dernier frissonna, présentant une catastrophe qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Tu la reconnais Sam ? Lança le démon en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la plume et en la détaillant comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

L'objet que le démon _convoitait_.

-ça a été tellement long et difficile de mettre la main dessus ! Geignit-elle. Les possessions du maître sont extrêmement rares, après tout...

Sam déglutit. Cette _putain_ de plume avait appartenu à _Lucifer_...

La démone lâcha le chasseur et sortit un briquet avant de l'amener sous la plume dont la tige avait la largeur d'un doigt et la pointe était aussi pointue et tranchante qu'une lame séraphique. Elle prononça quelques mots en latin que Sam ne comprit pas, mais il aurait pu jurer avoir vu la plume _frémir_ et scintiller, avant que la blonde ne récolte sur un poignard l'essence -quelques gouttes translucides- de la plume et ne le poignarde avec.

La lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, le transperçant au niveau du ventre.

-Maintenant tu es prêt ! S'exclama le démon alors que Sam hurlait de douleur.

-Sam ?! S'écria Dean en apparaissant dans leur champ de vision, son arme pointée droit devant lui.

La blonde se retourna et Dean tira mais elle se volatilisa à ce moment, ayant réussi de toute façon son coup.

Le Winchester abaissa son arme et vit son frère gir au sol, gémissant et gigotant pour arracher d'un coup sec la lame plantée dans son ventre -la plume se désintégrait à côté pour devenir cendre- et il essayait maintenant d'empêcher son sang de s'échapper abondamment de sa blessure.

-Non, non, non ! S'écria Dean, paniqué, en se précipitant vers son cadet pour lui porter secours.

Il fit pression sur sa blessure avec sa main.

-Aller, Sam, Tiens bon ! Le supplia-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. _Vite_.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Abandon All Hope

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Pile pour les fêtes, c'est parti pour le second chapitre de Human. Almost Human.**

 **Bon, je vous avoue qu'il n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, j'ai du le récrire une fois car il me plaisait pas et je n'en suis toujours pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais impossible de faire mieux pour le moment. Dans la continuité du chapitre un, il sert donc à se replacer par rapport à la série et voir comment il s'en écarte, pour vite aller où ça nous intéresse et entrer, enfin, dans le vif du sujet.**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir faire de choses illogiques. S'il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette seconde partie.**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes~**

 **Musique :** _Let Me Out - Hidden Citizens_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: Abandon All Hope**

Sam se trouvait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, torse nu. Un pansement barrait son abdomen, et il tira lentement sur l'adhésif pour le retirer et examiner l'état de sa blessure.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine et il ne restait déjà pratiquement plus aucune trace là où le démon l'avait poignardé. La guérison avait été très rapide - _trop_ , pour être tout à fait normale. Il n'avait pourtant rien senti de particulier, d'étrange ou d'anormal depuis.

Peut-être que le démon s'était trompé. Après tout, comment la plume d'un Archange -qui plus est Déchu- aurait-elle pu se retrouver ici, sur Terre ? Castiel leur avait affirmé que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'avait alors voulu faire le démon en le poignardant avec l'essence d'une plume ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par " _prêt_ " ?

Le chasseur ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les paroles du démon.

 _...Tu n'étais pas prêt..._

 _Azazel avait de grands projets..._

 _...Maintenant tu es prêt !_

Il se sentait nauséeux en pensant qu'il était l'objet d'un quelconque dessein malsain de démons idolateurs de Satan. Bon sang, il n'était pas leur jouet à la fin !

Il se regarda dans le miroir. La tristesse et la colère se lisait dans ses yeux creusé par les cernes à cause de la fatigue.

Il remarqua alors des yeux bleus de glace qui l'observaient dans son dos.

Son coeur rata un battement et il se retourna d'un bond en entendant frapper à la porte.

-Sam, tout va bien ? Demanda Dean derrière la porte.

Le cadet expira longuement en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur tout en s'agrippant au rebord du lavabo à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts. Puis il se retourna vers le miroir pour vérifier que ce n'était que son imagination. _Rien_. _Bien_.

-Je vais bien. Répondit-il. Je vais bien... Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

*o*o*

Il faisait complètement noir mais il y voyait. Le silence régnait mais il lui semblait entendre. C'était inquiétant, _oppressant_ et absolument terrifiant. Sam se tourna et se retourna au milieu de ce vide sans fin mais pourtant cloîtré, comme si des murs allaient se refermer sur lui pour l'écraser ou l'engloutir. Il se sentait étouffer et commença à marcher dans le but de trouver une sortie. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait _avalé_. Que ce lieu était... _vivant_.

Le brun avança un long moment et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'un obstacle se dressait devant lui. Une sorte de mur ou rempart... Il n'aurait pas su dire le mot exact le caractérisant, son cerveau humain incapable de concevoir une chose dépassant l'entendement. Il tendit la main et toucha la paroi à la fois lisse et visqueuse, solide et malléable. ça grouillait, ça essayait de le repousser. C'était...Répugnant. Pourtant, il se rapprocha, jusqu'à plaquer sa joue contre la chose noire et écouta. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce mur, il le savait.

 _"Sam_."

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux et son coeur s'affola.

 _"Sam, où es-tu maintenant ?"_

La voix, ou plutôt ces murmures, venaient bien de derrière ce mur. Elle semblait si loin et si proche en même temps. Et si... _soucieuse_?

 _"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"_

Le Winchester avait envie de lui répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi mais ça le démangeait. Il ne savait toutefois pas ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un grondement lointain s'intensifia et il fut expulsé du vide. Il se redressa vivement et en sueur.

Effrayé et cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait, le chasseur cligna des yeux, le temps que sa vue s'adapte à l'obscurité. _Mon lit, la chambre de Motel, mon frère dormant dans le lit voisin, lieu connu, en sécurité_ , énuméra-t-il avant de se détendre. Il resta immobile le temps de reprendre son calme et une respiration régulière. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière avant de repousser les couvertures et se lever pour aller se rafraîchir.

 _Un rêve_.

Ce n'était qu'un stupide mauvais rêve.

Pourtant, il y avait dans son coeur un vide.

Et ce sentiment _d'absence_ ne voulait pas s'effacer.

*o*o*

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. _Vraiment_.

D'abord il avait eut ces hallucinations :

Des yeux bleus, encore plus saisissants et plus clairs que ceux de Castiel, le fixant. L'ombre d'une silhouette masculine. Le contour d'un visage, dissimulé dans la pénombre. Une présence non menaçante mais oppressante.

Puis il y avait eut ces rêves troublants.

Dans ce qui semblait être une autre dimension, au milieu des ténèbres grouillantes, il faisait face à un bloc géant, entièrement hermétique. Et il pouvait sentir _sa_ présence à l'intérieur.

Et à l'instant, il avait repoussé un monstre qu'il chassait avec son frère, juste avec la force de son esprit.

Fort heureusement Dean ne l'avait pas vu faire et il le lui cacha, comme il lui avait caché que la plume était celle du Diable. S'il lui disait, il savait que Dean se braquerait et serait derrière lui à le surveiller et se méfier, de peur qu'il se transforme en monstre. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il fallait donc qu'il découvre tout seul ce qui lui arrivait.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, contrairement à ce que penserait son aîné. Que cette force, ces nouveaux " _dons_ " qui se manifestaient pourraient bien leur être utile et leur permettraient de renverser Lilith et son fichu plan de libérer son créateur pour lancer l'Apocalypse.

Une seule personne pouvait le comprendre et l'aider : Ruby.

-Sam, lança la démone lorsque le jeune homme l'eut rejoint après avoir faussé compagnie à Dean, tu sembles... différent. Commenta-t-elle en le scannant de la tête au pied.

Elle l'avait remarqué. C'était donc qu'il y avait bien _quelque chose_.

Quelque chose qui grandissait en lui.

Grondant, vibrant, _puissant_.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui, irrépressible. Mais la peine aussi, une certaine souffrance qu'il voulait se débarrasser.

-Je crois... Je crois que quelque chose m'arrive. Se lança-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de bon ou non. Je fais des choses avec mon esprit, je.. gèle des trucs, et je guéris beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.

Et cette sensation de _vide_ en lui. Bon dieu, il avait l'impression de ne pas être entier ! Il essayait de se souvenir quand il avait pu ressentir ça, parce que ça lui était si familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama la brune en s'approchant de lui. Tu as des pouvoirs et tu voudrais t'en débarrasser ? Sam ! On a une guerre à gagner ! Et tes dons pourraient bien nous aider. Lilith est à un doigt d'ouvrir la Cage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Sam, ne savant plus comment s'en sortir.

-T'entraîner. Découvrir ce dont tu es capable et stopper Lilith.

Et Sam avait accepté.

*o*o*

Dean avait découvert ce qu'il trafiquait un peu plus tard et l'avait dévisagé avec mépris et déception. Comme s'il était un _monstre_. Sam avait ravalé son sentiment de rejet parce qu'il était confiant, contrairement à Dean, qu'il pouvait arrêter l'accomplissement du dessein de Lilith.

Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à l'en convaincre. Dean restait distant, et froid. Borné, comme à son habitude.

Une nouvelle affaire dans le Maine le dérida un peu.

Cette période de l'année était propice aux randonnées et d'inquiétantes disparitions dans les montagnes avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines. D'après Bobby, il s'agissait d'une meute de loup-garous. Les deux frères avaient décidé de s'en charger.

Samuel sortit son sac à dos de l'Impala et le jeta sur son épaule avant de rejoindre son aîné qui chargeait leurs armes. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur une des pistes qu'avaient emprunté les randonneurs disparus.

Le cadet cligna des yeux et embrassa du regard le paysage époustouflant qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une immense forêt de pins s'élevait vers le ciel, la rivière en contre-bas creusait le flan de la montagne -le doux clapotis de l'eau parvenait jusqu'à eux, et les montagnes culminaient à l'horizon, dominantes et majestueuses, venant chatouiller les nuages. C'était une journée agréable. Dommage qu'ils soient en pleine chasse et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter parce que la fin du monde allait très certainement leur tomber dessus prochainement.

-Ah, je me rappelle quand Papa nous emmenait camper. Lança Dean, nostalgique.

-Papa ne nous a jamais emmené faire du camping, c'était uniquement pour chasser qu'on venait dans les montages. Rectifia Sam.

Un silence. Puis Dean décida de poursuivre sans s'emporter face au commentaire désobligeant de son cadet.

-On est déjà venu ici pour _chasser_ , effectivement.

Il s'arrêta puis désigna du doigt un point plus au nord.

-Nous étions là-bas, tous les trois plus deux autres chasseurs, sur une chasse aux loup-garous qui se sont révélés être des Wendigo... Lui raconta Dean, presque dans un murmure comme il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Non. Répondit Sam, le front plissé, en pleine réflexion.

Cela n'étonna guère l'aîné qui regarda son cadet avec un air triste, se rappelant douloureusement cet épisode. Car cette nuit là...

-C'est vrai. Se remémora-t-il. Tu as totalement oublié.

-Qu'est-ce que que j'ai oublié ? Demanda Sam, intrigué.

-On a presque failli te perdre ce soir là. Lui révéla le blond.

Le plus jeune haussa hautement les sourcils.

-On s'est fait piégé. Un des chasseurs se trouvait être un Wendigo. Le temps qu'on le comprenne... Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Papa et moi t'avons retrouvé au bord de l'eau, complètement gelé et te vidant de ton sang. Après ça... tu t'en es bien remis mais tu avais aucun souvenir de cette chasse. Tu ne parlais même plus de ton ami imaginaire.

-J'avais un ami imaginaire ? Fit Sam avec surprise, redécouvrant des choses sur son enfance.

-Je me rappelle, tu étais vraiment pénible avec ça. Ricana le blond en secoua la tête. Tu étais persuadé qu'il était réel.

Sam sourit doucement et secoua à son tour la tête. Il sentait toutefois son coeur se serrer. Cet épisode avait grandement affecté son frère, car aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à en parler. Si lui ne se souvenait de rien, c'était peut-être parce son organisme l'avait préservé du traumatisme en effaçant ses souvenirs de sa mémoire...

-Bobby a parlé de loup-garou mais est-ce que ça se pourrait que ce soit- Commença Sam en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit.

-Des Wendigo. J'y ai songé, oui. Confirma Dean en reprenant la marche.

Ils sortirent du sentier balisé lorsqu'ils trouvèrent des traces de sang sur le bas-côté puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche d'indices, arme à la main.

-Regarde. Lança Dean en pointant un campement. Les deux chasseurs s'en approchèrent. S'y trouvaient deux tentes, des sacs remplis d'affaires, du bois pour faire un feu de camp, mais personne à l'horizon et pas de trace de lutte. A première vue, il semblait que les propriétaires avaient laissé le camp à l'abandon. Dean continua toutefois à fouiller tandis que Sam s'éloignait pour jeter un oeil aux alentours.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un arbre et s'enquit en trouvant un symbole qu'il ne connaissait pas peint sur le tronc avec du sang, encore frais. Il continua son chemin et descendit une pente douce qui le mena jusqu'à la rivière. Il scrutait les lieux en se demandant s'il était déjà passé par-là dans le passé quand son regard fut attiré par un objet scintillant plus en aval de la rivière.

Il s'en approcha et se pencha pour ramasser une dague angélique. Ensanglantée. Et au moment où il se redressa, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la démone qui l'avait poignardé et se figea.

-Bonjour Sam. Le salua-t-elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'aimerai bien récupéré ça, j'ai déjà bien eut du mal à l'obtenir. Demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton l'arme.

Le sang de Samuel ne fit qu'un tour. La lame fendit l'air. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de frapper la blonde qui leva vivement son bras vers lui, le projetant dans la rivière. Et Sam s'enfonça dans les eaux tumultueuses.

*o*

Dean parvint finalement à trouver d'autres traces de sang non loin du campement des randonneurs portés disparus et les suivit jusqu'à tomber sur une bâche cachée derrière un buisson. Bâche qu'il souleva pour découvrir des corps entassés, poisseux. Il porta une main devant son visage, saisit par un haut-le-coeur.

-Bon sang. Lâcha-t-il en fronçant le nez, dégoûté.

 _Ce ne sont pas des Wendigos._

Un craquement se fit entendre. Le Winchester s'empara aussitôt de son arme à feu et la pointa vers la source du bruit.

-Montre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Une jeune femme brune sortit de derrière l'arbre. Dean ne fut pas surpris en reconnaissant Ruby.

-Encore toi. Lâcha le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Demanda le chasseur.

-Vous êtes tellement facile à appâter, les Winchester. Soupira presque de dépit la démone. ça tombe bien que tu te sois éloigné de Sam, il va être... un peu occupé. Et tu es de trop.

Dean blêmit. Ruby attaqua et il tira une salve de balles qui la manqua avant de s'emparer du couteau pour la combattre au corps à corps.

*o*o*

Sam recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé et se hissa sur la berge. Il avait dérivé à cause du courant et se retrouvait maintenant il ne savait où en plein milieu des Appalaches. Il se releva et avança vers la forêt, tout dégoulinant d'eau avant de scruter les environs pour se repérer. Le chasseur se trouvait au centre d'un cercle d'une vingtaine de mètre de diamètre, lequel était dépourvu de végétation , comme si le sol avait brûlé et empêchait les plantes de repousser.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, il se retourna. La démone le fixait, son éternel sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Comment était la baignade ? Lui lança-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Siffla-t-il, bouillant de rage.

-Je n'ai fait que réveiller ce qui dormais en toi.

-Tu crois pouvoir te servir de moi comme tu l'entends ? Tu te trompes !

-Oh mais tu es exactement là où on veut que tu sois, Samuel. Lui révéla-t-elle.

Sam serra les poings. Il n'avait plus aucune arme en main mais il lui restait _autre chose_... Et il comptait bien l'utiliser pour en finir avec elle. Il eut un rictus.

-Tu n'as pas idée de _quoi_ je suis capable...

Le chasseur leva le bras et d'un geste vif de la main, attira la démone à lui grâce à sa télékinésie.

-Impressionnant, Sam. Rit la blonde, qui se laissa faire sans lutter face à la force surnaturelle qui émanait de l'humain.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça.

-Oh mais ce n'est que le début... Lui souffla-t-elle avant de lâcher un cri de douleur lorsque Sam enfonça la lame angélique volée dans son ventre.

Son corps s'écrasa au sol et alors que le brun pensait que c'était fini, une autre femme apparut d'entre les arbres et s'approcha.

 _Lilith_.

Sam ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se concentra pour faire intervenir ses dons qu'il avait développés récemment.

Une seule idée en tête : mettre fin à tout ça.

Il était en train d'essayer d'expulser Lilith de son vaisseau pour ensuite la détruire à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, mais cela exigeait un effort intense.

La démone avançait toujours vers lui, le narguant.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tu es pathétique ! S'écria-t-elle avant de sentir son essence démoniaque essayer de sortir du corps humain qu'elle occupait.

Ce n'était toutefois pas suffisant. Alors Sam chercha plus profondément en lui la force de la vaincre et il trouva. Il s'illumina, son corps entouré d'une puissante lumière dorée. La terre se craquela sous ses pieds, redessinant sur le sol le cercle. Lilith tomba à genoux et la fumée noire démoniaque s'échappa de sa bouche, libérant son vaisseau.

-SAM, NON !

Dean apparut, ensanglanté après avoir réussit à se débarrasser de Ruby, au moment où Lilith rendit son dernier souffle et découvrit la silhouette de deux immenses ailes dans le dos de Sam.

-Sam... ?! Lâcha-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Il était trop tard._

le sang de Lilith coula sur la terre de façon anormale, dessinant des symboles complexes dans le cercle.

Dean dut plisser les yeux, la lumière surnaturelle se dégageant de son cadet gagnant en puissance. Le Winchester essaya à nouveau de l'appeler mais il dut se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles quand un son strident émanant de lui s'intensifia. La forêt hurlait et s'illuminait à son tour -les symboles dessinés sur les troncs par Ruby s'activant.

Aux pieds de Sam, le sol vibra et s'éboula, ouvrant un passage aussi noir que les ténèbres. Sam recula et trébucha, tombant au pied du trou noir. Il reprit enfin ses esprits et son corps cessa d'irradier de cette lumière brûlante et pulsante. Il vit un mince filet de cette lumière s'échapper de lui pour entrer et disparaître dans le trou.

Le Winchester comprit alors. Dean avait eu raison. Il s'était fait manipulé. Il s'était fait piéger par ces démones... Aujourd'hui, il pensait les avoir coincées. Mais il avait tout faux. Et il avait brisé le dernier sceau.

Car Lilith _**était**_ le dernier sceau et la clé... C'était _lui_.

La Cage s'ouvrait à leurs pieds.

Lucifer serait bientôt libre.

Et alors que Dean pensait que c'était la fin, les deux frères se retrouvèrent à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, dans un avion.

*o*o*

" _Sam_."

" _Sam, c'est le vingt-cinquième message que je te laisse._ "

" _Merde, mec. Est-ce que tu vas daigner me répondre un jour ?_ "

" _Fais pas le con, putain..._ "

Sam n'avait jamais écouté les messages laissés par son frère aîné sur sa boite vocale. En fait, il avait cessé de le faire au bout du dixième.

Il avait merdé.

Et il ne méritait pas le pardon. Pas cette fois.

Pour avoir fait confiance à Ruby qui l'avait manipulé, pour avoir mentit et ne pas avoir écouté Dean et pour avoir libéré malencontreusement Lucifer de sa Cage, il était inexcusable.

 _ **Impardonnable.**_

Alors il était parti.

Il s'en était allé, laissant à Dean quatre petits mots.

" _Ne me cherche pas."_

*o*o*

Le minuscule filet vaporeux voletait doucement, parvenant à progresser à travers l'obscurité hostile en perçant les ténèbres grâce à sa puissante lumière. L'entité s'arrêta soudainement quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une main surgit alors du noir et s'ouvrit, paume vers le haut, pour l'accueillir. Le mince filet de Grâce vint caresser le membre froid et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet puis se lover au creux de son bras, presque affectueusement.

Les lèvres de son propriétaire s'entrouvrirent et la Grâce s'immisça enfin en lui, se logeant dans chaque recoin de son être, l'irradiant tout entier.

C'est alors que dans les profondeurs des Enfers, deux orbes rouges s'illuminèrent.

" _C'est l'heure_."

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. One Against One Million

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi chaud pour la suite, car elle est fin prête ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, j'avais beau avoir les idées en tête, je n'avais pas le temps et le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'a pas lâché pendant trois mois... C'était très frustrant... Du coup, j'ai quand même réussi à me rattraper en écrivant un chapitre un peu plus long que les premiers et**... **Luci is back** **baby ! Même s'il va encore avoir des surprises.**

 **Vous continuez à suivre ma fiction malgré mon irrégularité, et vos reviews sont adorables. C'est que du bonheur donc Merci beaucoup 3**

 **En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.**

 **Musiques :** [Monster - Beth Crowley / Hold On For Your Life - Sam Tinnesz]

 **One Against One Million**

L'être millénaire marchait au milieu des Humains inconscients de sa véritable nature. Pour les infirmiers ou les médecins, il était juste un autre visiteur comme les autres...

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une des chambres occupées. Il entra dans la pièce sans un bruit et s'approcha du lit sur lequel le petit être était endormi. Le regard de l'ange se posa sur un autre enfant lui aussi profondément endormi, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil non loin du lit.

Il reporta son attention sur le petit brun relié aux machines qui permettaient de surveiller son rythme cardiaque et il avança son bras pour poser deux doigts sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. Deux secondes suffirent pour qu'il obtienne l'effet escompté. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Voici un présent, petite chose... Souffla-t-il tout bas. Le Diable ne pourra désormais plus t'atteindre. Tes cauchemars ne sont plus. Dors bien à présent.

L'ange laissa alors retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il observa encore un instant la drôle de créature créée par son Père et qui contenait une part de son frère et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il tira sur la couverture pour le découvrir et vit alors ce que le petit être tenait entre ses mains et serrait _tout contre lui_.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre et que ses pas s'évanouirent dans les couloirs, la plume gracieuse de Lucifer était en train de se consumer au pied du lit, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendres...

o*o*o*

 ** _Des années plus tard..._**

Froid.

Tellement froid.

Il n'y avait rien, rien que lui, le noir insondable et le silence le plus total.

Comme si ces derniers millénaires sur Terre, invisible et impuissant, ne lui avaient pas suffit en terme de punition. _Ah_... Qu'il regrettait ce temps là. Vagabondant parmi les Hommes, observant ces stupides bipèdes s'aimer et se détruire, s'élever pour mieux tomber, s'aimer et se déchirer, vivre puis mourir, à travers les siècles...

D'accord, il avait _détesté_ cela.

Mais en comparaison, la Cage était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Ici bas, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressasser le passé.

La haine et la rancœur le rongeaient, grignotaient chaque petite parcelle de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y reste plus rien. Et il la laissait remonter et l'envahir tout entier cette haine, il la laissait déferler parce qu'il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Il était fou de rage. Et il était seul. Seul contre tous, seul face à ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et qui le détestait pour ce qu'il était.

Il n'avait personne pour le réconforter.

Son crime ? _Avoir trop aimé_.

Dieu l'avait alors privé de sa Grâce et Samaël avait chuté sur Terre. Invisible et seul, il avait erré jusqu'à trouver le petit humain qui détenait sa Grâce. Lorsque Michael eut enfin retrouvé son cadet, il s'était débarrassé de lui et l'avait envoyé au fond du gouffre, le punissant à sa manière. La Cage l'avait absorbé et il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours en train de le digérer.

C'était sans fin.

Son âme se faisait dévorer, et, privé de ses ailes auparavant si blanches et si resplendissantes, son coeur commençait à geler.

Ce qui le faisait tenir ? Sam Winchester.

L'humain qu'il avait su aimer, et qui avait su l'aimer.

Ah, Sam... _Sam, Sam, Sam_. Comment allait le gosse... ? C'était la question qu'il se posait tout le temps, à toute heure, à chaque _petite_ ** _micro-_** seconde de son ennuyante existence frustrante.

Etait-il encore vivant ? Etait-il en bonne santé ? Est-ce que Michael l'avait...

 ** _Non_**.

Un frisson le parcourut, et son visage s'assombrit dangereusement. Son frère le payerait s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de **_son_** petit humain...

Mais combien de temps était passé depuis son arrivée dans la Cage de toute façon ? Le temps ici passait si lentement... que s'en était un supplice.

Sam était peut-être déjà mort, qui sait ? L'espérance de vie humaine était si minuscule, si insignifiante comparé à la sienne...

 _Stop ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser_! _Il allait en devenir malade._

Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge et mourut sur ses lèvres.

Le sentiment d'abandon avait un goût salé.

Lorsqu'il comprit que ce goût provenait des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, il _éclata_.

Son hurlement déchira l'air.

Avant de s'éteindre finalement.

Le silence l'emportait toujours. Car il était le seul maître de cet espace vide et sinistre.

Alors, pour éviter de perdre complètement l'esprit, l'Etoile du Matin essayait de s'imaginer en dehors de la Cage. Il fermait les yeux et rêvait, éveillé.

La Cage vibra alors et Lucifer ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il se trouvait dehors, dans une rue. Sur Terre. Interdit, il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et terne qui pleurait et sentit une goutte de pluie tomber sur son front pour ensuite rouler le long de sa joue. Il ouvrit la bouche et leva les bras, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel, pour en apprécier la fraîcheur et l'humidité.

Il se demanda alors s'il était encore en train de rêver. Où s'il était _enfin_ sorti de sa prison. Tout paraissait si... authentique. Si réel.

Et puis il se souvint :

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé quand une lumière éblouissante était venue l'éclairer soudainement.

Le minuscule filet vaporeux avait volé doucement vers lui. Le Diable avait ouvert sa main, paume vers le haut, afin de l'accueillir. La Grâce était venue s'enrouler autour de son poignet puis se lover au creux de son bras, presque affectueusement.

Les lèvres de son propriétaire s'étaient alors entrouvertes et la Grâce s'était immiscée en lui, se logeant dans chaque recoin de son être, l'irradiant tout entier.

" _C'est l'heure_." avait-il murmuré.

Et la Cage l'avait enfin recraché.

La pluie continuait de tomber et Lucifer inspira profondément, remplissant d'air frais ses poumons, se ressourçant. Un sourire en coin, il laissa échapper un gloussement un peu fou et inquiétant.

-Vous allez tomber malade ! lui fit remarquer la voix bourrue d'un vieillard.

Lucifer se tut et se tourna lentement vers lui . Ses yeux rouges luisaient, faisant sursauter le pauvre homme sans abri.

-Par les Enfers ! s'écria celui-ci, terrorisé, en lâchant son cadis pour prendre les jambes à son cou et détaler.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Susurra doucereusement le Diable.

Il claqua des doigts, afin de mettre fin aux jours de ce misérable insecte. Rien ne se produisit cependant. Luc fronça le nez et secoua sa main avec dépit alors que le fuyard disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Ses iris finirent par retrouver leur couleur froide, le bleu céruléen.

Il semblait que sa Grâce avait foutu le camp. _Encore_.

Il avait dû utiliser toute l'énergie céleste qu'il avait retrouvé pour sortir de la Cage...

Mais il était enfin libre.

Sam avait trouvé un moyen de le libérer. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Son cœur s'emballa d'ailleurs à cette pensée.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il le retrouve.

Tout en sortant de la ruelle pour regagner la rue principale plus fréquentée, Lucifer se demanda où il avait bien pu atterrir. Les montagnes avaient disparues, tout comme les forêts de pins et les Wendigos, la rivière tumultueuse et son torrent glacial qui l'avait emporté, Michael le traître et son piège qui l'avaient attendu en contre-bas... Tout cela avait été remplacé par les immeubles et les commerces, et des humains grouillants de partout.

Le Diable tenta d'en questionner un, lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous- Commença-t-il avant d'être vite interrompu par la passante qui prit un air dégoûté en voyant son état, c'est à dire en tee-shirt, complètement trempé.

-Je n'ai pas de pièce à vous donner ! S'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre en le contournant pour éviter qu'il ne la touche, comme s'il était contagieux.

Lucifer la regarda s'éloigner avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-C'est ça, prends la fuite ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Lui lança-t-il. C'est toi la créature répugnante ici... Marmonna-t-il.

Mains sur ses hanches, l'eau ruisselant abondamment sur son corps, il observait avec aversion ces bipèdes idiots évoluer autour de lui, qui _oh miracle_ , semblaient être en capacité de le **_voir_** cette fois !

Une seule explication possible : Sam ne devait pas être bien loin. Il pouvait _la_ sentir, cette _Grâce,_ cette _essence_ qu'il souhaitait ardemment ré-acquérir. Il savait qu'elle était en sûreté en Sam mais il était maintenant l'heure de la reprendre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être faible et aussi misérable qu'un pathétique être humain. Il devait frapper Michael avant qu'il n'apprenne son retour et qu'il ne le retrouve pour l'enfermer à nouveau. Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois.

Il se retourna dans le but de continuer sa route mais se stoppa dans son élan quand son regard tomba sur _lui_.

Un homme, grand. _Très grand_. Plutôt bien bâti. Des cheveux châtain mi-longs. Des yeux émeraude.

Il avait sous ses yeux la réplique taille adulte de Sam Winchester.

Et en resta sans voix.

Impossible de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'Etoile du Matin l'étudia rapidement de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il avançait dans sa direction. La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage et ses cheveux trempés, aussi marchait-il d'un bon pas. Il avait bien changé, mais il pouvait reconnaître aisément les traits de son visage. L'enfant qu'il avait connu était donc devenu un homme...

 _Père_. Combien d'années s'était-il donc écoulé depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans la Cage ?!

Le brun était maintenant presque à sa hauteur. Lucifer, le coeur battant, se para d'un large sourire et vint à sa rencontre.

-Sam ! L'interpella-t-il, le saluant comme on saluerait chaleureusement un ami de longue date. Tu as réussi ! Tu m'as libéré.

Le jeune homme passa à côté de lui sans relever la tête.

Un froid envahit Lucifer qui se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était pris un vent.

Il s'empressa de le rattraper pour l'interpeller à nouveau.

-Hey ! Sam ? Sam, je suis là ! Lança-t-il en marchant à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Le brun ne lui répondit toutefois pas, continuant à l'ignorer royalement, imperturbable à ses gesticulations et ses lamentations.

Lucifer, passablement agacé d'être ainsi traité par le gosse qu'il avait de **_multiple fois sauvé_** , se mit en travers de son chemin et le pointa du doigt.

-Ne t'avise pas de m'ignorer, Sam Winchester ! Le menaça-t-il.

Le gamin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et se dirigea droit sur lui, le traversant comme on traverserait un fantôme. L'ancien Archange se figea d'horreur.

-Ce...Cela ne se peut... Balbutia-t-il à voix basse, choqué.

Il se retourna pour le voir s'éloigner, comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. _Pas comme_. Il **_n'était_** ** _rien_** arrivé. Parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas _vu_.

 _Comment_...

Comment pouvait-il être le **_seul_** à ne **_pas_** le voir ?!

Tous les humains pouvaient le voir ! **_Tous_**

... Tous sauf **_lui_**.

o*o*o*

Dire que Lucifer était hors de lui était un euphémisme.

Il avait passé des années à essayer d'écraser ces satanés humains, leur faire peur, leur pourrir la vie mais étant invisible, toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Il avait été condamné à errer sur Terre sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que contempler leur lamentable, courte et ennuyeuse existence... Et maintenant qu'il le pouvait on l'en empêchait encore !

Parce que l'unique humain -le seul qui pouvait le voir à l'époque et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue jusque alors- qui contenait sa _Grâce_ et qui pouvait la lui redonner, oui, **_le seul être_** qui pouvait l'aider et dont il avait le **_plus besoin_** en ce moment, Lucifer était pour lui **invisible**

Quelle _ironie_... !

Le monde - _non_ , **l'Univers** semblait se liguer contre lui !

Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça, et très vite. Qu'il trouve un moyen d'être visible.

Mais comment attirer l'attention du grand brun dans une telle situation ?

L'Etoile du Matin avait suivi Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le palier d'une chambre de motel. Le brun sortit des clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Lucifer traversa la chaussée et se prit la porte en pleine figure en pensant pouvoir la traverser.

-hmpf... _Porte_... Grogna-t-il en frottant son nez douloureux.

Il fallait croire qu'il lui suffisait de s'éloigner de quelques mètres seulement du Winchester pour redevenir visible aux yeux du monde et que la matière devienne tangible pour lui jouer de mauvais tours.

 _Bien, bien, première information utile de la journée..._

Sam n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer à clé derrière lui et Lucifer pu donc entrer sans plus de soucis.

La chambre était vide. Le Winchester avait du s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Les êtres humains tombaient si facilement malade ! Le Diable en profita pour faire un tour du propriétaire. La chambre était dotée d'un coin salon, d'un lit double sur lequel était posé un sac de vêtements et d'une petite cuisine. Une minuscule table accompagnée de sa chaise bancale remplissait l'espace vide dans le coin, non loin de la fenêtre. Il s'y empilait des journaux et des livres sur le surnaturel, un ordinateur portable et même une arme à feu.

Sam n'avait donc pas décroché de sa vie de chasseur... Il avait suivit la voix toute tracée par son père ainsi que celui de son frère aîné.

L'ancien archange se demanda d'ailleurs vaguement où étaient passés les deux autres Winchester. Sur le parking, aucune trace de la vieille voiture noire. Aucune autre affaire que celle de Sam non plus dans la chambre...

Le chasseur réapparut dans la pièce, ce qui interrompit Lucifer dans ses réflexions. Le brun s'était changé et se jeta tout bonnement sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Le Déchu s'approcha lentement de l'humain assoupi.

Ses yeux étaient capable de distinguer cette lumière vive qui irradiait tout son être. Et plus il approchait, plus elle était intense, _brûlante_. Il retint son souffle en sentant la chaleur familière, lourde, vibrante, puissante, l'envelopper. Il pouvait presque percevoir les filaments s'agiter, se désunir pour s'entrelacer à nouveau ensuite indéfiniment et s'étirer dans sa direction comme pour essayer de rejoindre leur propriétaire légitime.

Lucifer se pencha au-dessus de Sam, ses deux mains posées à plat de part et d'autre de sa tête, pour plonger son regard dans le brun et ainsi contempler à travers son corps la Grâce pulsante, éblouissante et impétueuse qui s'entremêlait à l'âme du gamin.

Elles semblaient étroitement liées, comme cherchant à s'unir. Et non à se détruire, comme Lucifer l'aurait supposé. Sa Grâce ne tentait même pas de dominer, mais plutôt de... _jouer_. Les filaments se lovaient contre l'âme, s'enroulaient autour d'elle, s'allongeaient pour la suivre quand elle se mouvait.

C'était un spectacle aussi étrange que sublime, auquel jamais personne n'avait assisté.

Lucifer en resta muet de stupeur.

Sam Winchester était vraiment un être à part... si fascinant pour pouvoir vivre avec sa Grâce sans être détruit par elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se redressa pour observer Samuel Winchester avec une froncement de sourcil.

 _Le gosse semblait complètement inconscient de la puissance qui cohabitait là. Impensable. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de cette présence en lui ? De sa présence_ _à_ _lui ?_

Probablement encore un fichu plan de son Père pour le priver de ses pouvoirs.

Mais s'il pensait l'arrêter, il se trompait. Il le ralentissait juste en lui mettant quelques bâtons dans les roues. Rien d'insurmontable. Il trouverait la faille.

 _Patience, patience._ Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouvait la solution, ce serait demain.

o*o*

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Lucifer s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regardait la pluie s'abattre tristement sur la ville. Les fines gouttelettes s'écrasaient puis dégringolaient le long des vitres. La nuit commençait à tomber, projetant sur les habitations des ombres inquiétantes et son voile de ténèbres. L'ancien archange repensa fugacement au vide qui l'avait envahit lors de sa Chute, puis à celle, insondable, de la Cage. Un frisson le parcourut.

Le Diable s'arracha à sa contemplation et à ses sombres pensées et, du coin de l'œil, observa son humain. Ses yeux bleus le détaillèrent scrupuleusement, en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sam était assis dos à lui, à la table de sa chambre de motel, le dos voûté et les épaules basses, penché au-dessus d'un livre ennuyant.

L'être céleste invisible, fort agacé de ne pas avoir réussi à faire un pas en avant depuis deux semaines et par la routine de vie ennuyante à mourir du chasseur -qui ne chassait plus, pour il ne savait quelle raison- poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Aller, Sam. Parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose ! Geignit-il en gigotant sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme un gamin à qui on aurait privé de son jouet.

Le Winchester arrêta sa lecture alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la page et se laissa retomber contre le dossier avec un soupir, le front plissé, songeur. Mains dans les poches, ses grandes jambes dépliées et croisées sous la table, il jeta un oeil sur le côté, plus précisément là où se trouvaient les jambes de Lucifer.

L'air troublé qu'il arborait n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui se tourna vers lui et se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Je reconnais ce regard. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Sam ? Fit-il doucement avec un mince espoir que d'une certaine manière, il parvienne à "entendre sa voix" ou puisse sentir sa présence et saisisse son invitation à se confier.

Ce serait son premier pas. Infiniment petit mais non vain. Cela prouverait qu'il pouvait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'atteindre _lui_.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et le Déchu était pratiquement pendu à ses lèvres, sûr qu'il se passait bien quelque chose.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit dans son élan et il se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que Lucifer laissait sa tête retomber, dégoûté.

L'éclat de voix féminin et l'accueil chaleureux que lui retourna Samuel fit relever la tête au Diable qui s'empressa de se lever et de se rapprocher pour connaître l'identité de l'individu qui avait osé les couper dans un moment aussi crucial.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, arborant un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air de se connaître puisqu'ils commencèrent une conversation avait entrain.

L'ancien archange croisa les bras, l'air boudeur et s'appuya contre le mur pour étudier d'un œil noir la femelle qui était en train de distraire _son_ humain. Cette petite sotte était vraiment très laide. Elle ne méritait pas l'attention que lui portait Sam.

Et pourquoi d'un seul coup, le brun se montrait-il aussi souriant, aussi enjoué alors que quelques secondes plus tôt à peine, le regard du chasseur était triste et terne et son visage était pâle, creusé par la fatigue et l'abattement ?

Parce que Lucifer avait observé le Winchester pendant deux semaines et il n'avait jamais vu le regard de Sam aussi vide. Il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il semblait éreinté aussi physiquement que psychologiquement. Comme si quelque chose pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et dans son cœur...

 _Est-il malade ?_ S'était alors demandé le Déchu avant d'essayer de trouver la réponse, en vain.

C'était quelque chose que Sam gardait profondément enfouit en lui.

Que lui cachait-il ... ? Si seulement il parvenait à le faire parler.

Tout à ses pensées, Lucifer ne les vit pas partir et se hâta de les rattraper. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse partir le chasseur avec cette peste destructrice.

Cette dernière conduisit Sam chez elle. La jeune femme avait un problème de plomberie dans sa cuisine et le brun lui avait aimablement offert son aide. Lucifer ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle. Sam était allongé sous le lavabo pendant qu'elle, préparait le dîner. Il observait la scène silencieusement, sans cesser d'assassiner du regard la jeune femme chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui.

 _Sam souriait._

 _Sam riait._

Et lui, il bouillait intérieurement de rage.

Lorsque Sam parvint à réparer le matériel et que la fille lui proposa de rester dîner pour le remercier, ce fut la goutte de trop.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon avec les plats et Lucifer se retrouva alors seul, poings et mâchoire serrés, le visage sombre, tremblant de colère.

Le chien de l'amie de Samuel entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta pour regarder Lucifer. Curieux et intrigué, il s'approcha de lui pour tenter de le renifler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? Siffla le Diable. Fiche le camps !

Son bras balaya l'air avec violence, emportant la vaisselle et les ustensiles de cuisine oubliés sur le plan de travail. Le tout s'écrasa puis rebondit ou roula par terre avec fracas.

Le chien fit un bond en arrière et baissa les oreilles, effrayé. Dans la pièce voisines, les humains s'étaient tu et le bruit de pas pressés se rapprocha.

Sam apparut alors et son regard se posa pile sur Lucifer qui, quand il croisa ses yeux émeraude, se figea.

 _Sam le voyait_.

Le chien couina et le Winchester fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur l'animal. Il soupira de soulagement et caressa le haut de son crâne.

-Ce n'est rien ! Assura-t-il à la jeune femme restée dans le salon.

-Non...! S'écria l'Etoile du Matin, le cœur serré. Je suis là Sam, **_sous tes yeux !_**

Il tenta d'attraper son bras alors qu'il tournait des talons pour aller rejoindre l'autre humaine, le chien sur ses talons, mais il le traversa et Lucifer se retrouva à nouveau seul, complètement impuissant.

Pendant un instant, _il y avait cru._ Et désespérément, il voulait y croire encore

o*o*

Lucifer se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette en cuir rouge, à l'une des tables du restaurant.

Il ne décolérait pas.

Cette fille était un véritable poison dont il devait se débarrasser. Elle était une menace. Une gêne dans sa progression. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, mais il était toujours bloqué dessus et ne cessait de fulminer contre la pauvre jeune femme.

Coude sur le dossier, menton posé sur son poing fermé, le Déchu à la mine renfrognée réfléchissait à un nouveau moyen de se rapprocher du grand brun. Le chasseur était assis à l'autre bout du restaurant et mâchait tranquillement la salade végétarienne qu'il avait commandé. Lucifer le détailla longuement à la recherche d'une faille à explorer.

Sam semblait chagriné et renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait quasiment pas et ne voyait pratiquement personne. John et Dean brillaient par leur absence. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés ? Ou bien il leur était arrivé malheur. Quoi qu'il en en retournait, cela travaillait décidément beaucoup le chasseur.

Luc pouvait ressentir aisément sa tristesse. Il avait connu Sam chagriné et Sam rebelle mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état.

 _La culpabilité_.

Voilà ce qui rongeait l'humain.

L'expression d'animosité peinte sur le visage du Diable s'effaça progressivement pour arborer une mine plus... soucieuse et peinée.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Lucifer papillonna des yeux et cessa de cogiter pour dévisager une petite bonne femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui était assis en face, à la même table que lui. La question lui était adressée car cette dernière le regardait bien en face, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lucifer n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, entièrement focalisé sur Sam. Il pensait qu'il était encore invisible.

Il fronça le nez. _De quoi elle se mêlait mémé ? Pourquoi elle lui adressait la parole à lui, le grand et puissant Lucifer ?_

-ça vous regarde ? Lança-t-il sèchement en détournant le regard pour l'ignorer, ennuyé.

-C'est ce jeune homme là-bas qui est la raison de vos tourments ? Le questionna-t-elle en désignant Sam du regard.

L'ex archange allait la rabrouer méchamment mais sa nouvelle question l'intrigua. Elle avait vu juste.

-...Comment vous savez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis peut-être vieille mais ma vue est encore aiguisée. J'ai suffisamment vu de dispute de couple pour en reconnaître quand j'en vois une. Votre bouche peut mentir facilement mais vos yeux, eux, ne trompent pas. Le regard parle de lui-même. Lui répondit la grand-mère avec un fin sourire amusé. Vous êtes en conflit avec vous même.

Lucifer avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui rien qu'en le fixant avec ses yeux malicieux et perçants. Cela le frustra d'avantage d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'argument contre ça. Il grogna de mécontentement et se renfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire de toute façon ? Marmonna celui-ci.

-Allez lui parler. L'y invita l'octogénaire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, il ne peut pas me parler ! Il ne m'entends ni ne peut me voir ! Lâcha Lucifer, excédé.

-Que lui avez-vous donc fait pour qu'il vous ignore à ce point ?

-Moi ? Mais rien ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Je lui ai même mainte fois sauvé la vie, et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien ! Je sentais pourtant que j'allais avancer à quelque chose, quand cette misérable femm- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? S'exclama Lucifer, irrité de voir mémé se parer d'un immense sourire, comme si elle avait tout deviné, ce qui était le cas.

-Alors c'est ça. Vous êtes jaloux. Comprit-elle.

-Jaloux ? Fit le Diable, perplexe avant froncer d'avantage les sourcils et de nier d'un bloc ses propos. Je ne suis pas-

-Voyez par vous même, vous vous mettez dans une rage folle. Allons, allons mon garçon, il ne faut pas que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état. La jalousie n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Elle noircit les cœurs même les plus purs, si on la laisse s'étendre. Elle amène à la haine, qui amène au conflit et il s'ensuit beaucoup de douleur... Et ça vous tourmentera toute votre vie si vous n'acceptez pas vos erreurs que vous rechignez tant ne pas être vôtres. Vivre avec des regrets sur la conscience, c'est très lourd à porter. Alors qu'il est si facile de pardonner. Et de savourez les petits bonheurs après la réconciliation.

Lucifer écoutait attentivement ce que racontait la vieille dame, encore un sourcil froncé mais ayant retrouvé étrangement son calme.

Quelle ironie que cette tirade s'appliquait parfaitement à sa Chute et qu'il se voilait encore totalement la face quant à ses erreurs, ses fautes qu'il refoulait à expier et ce _pardon,_ ce tout petit _pardon_ qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche...

La vieille dame se tue et attendit que son interlocuteur réagisse. L'Etoile du Matin était assez dubitatif et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il secoua la tête, perdu.

Et alors, la question lui brûla les lèvres.

-Que suis-je censé faire ?

-ça... C'est à vous de trouver par vous-même.

L'humaine pris son sac entre ses mains et se leva lentement, ménageant son dos fragile.

-Mais si j'étais vous, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps... Il semble bien souffrir, ce beau jeune homme. Il aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour soulager sa peine. M'est d'avis qu'il vous pardonnera quoi que vous lui aillez fait si vous vous ouvrez à lui.

Lucifer la suivit du regard, muet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte du restaurant.

 _Quelle était cette étrange conversation ?_

o*o*

L'Archange Déchu suivait Samuel, qui marchait en direction du motel, deux sacs de courses dans les mains. Il lui laissait une bonne dixaine de mètres d'avance, tout à ses pensées.

 _S'ouvrir à lui ?_

Il s'était bien ouvert à lui de multiple façons. La première fois, il l'avait accueillit chaleureusement, les bras ouvert. Il avait essayé de lui parler. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il se confie à lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Toute ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Il ne se passait à chaque fois strictement rien. Il était pour l'instant à court d'idée, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Sam changea subitement de trajectoire lorsqu'il aperçut une ambulance et une dizaine de policier encadrer une maison. Le jeune homme se fraya alors un chemin entre les curieux qui s'étaient attroupés devant les bandes jaunes déployées par les forces de l'ordre afin d'établir un périmètre de sécurité.

Intrigué par les lumières bleues et le rassemblement de badauds, Lucifer vint se poster aux côtés de Samuel qui observait avec horreur le corps couvert par un draps blanc que les hommes sortaient de la maison. Le Diable les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le véhicule puis reporta son regard sur le brun. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait sous sa peau. Son visage pâle et ses yeux brillants de tristesse et d'incompréhension trahissaient la douleur qui transperçait en ce moment même sa poitrine.

Sam fit volte face et bouscula les gens sur son passage pour partir. Lucifer fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le brun semblait aussi affecté par la mort d'un stupide humain ?

Il le comprit rapidement en apercevant un chien gémir dans une cage de transport. Son pelage était tacheté de sang.

Un sourire quasi sadique étira les lèvres de l'ancien Archange.

Alors comme ça la jeune femme avec qui Sam traînait avait été tuée ?

 _Parfait_. C'était une gêne en moins.

-C'est horrible vous savez. Fit une voix tout près du Diable, redevenu visible depuis le départ du Winchester.

Le grand blond tourna la tête vers la femme qui fixait la maison en gardant sa main sur sa poitrine, affectée par le tragique événement. Décidément, les Humains se plaisaient à se confier à lui. C'était tout de même cocasse comme situation !

-Elle a été retrouvé le cœur arraché... La pauvre femme. Continua l'inconnue. On dit que c'est son chien qui l'aurait attaqué...

Lucifer haussa un sourcil.

 _Son chien ?_ Il opterait plutôt pour l'oeuvre d'un _loup-garou_.

Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et il avait un _très_ mauvais pressentiment...

Il écarta la foule et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de motel qu'occupait Sam. A peine fut-il entré qu'une tempête aux cheveux bruns passa sous son nez. Le jeune homme avait attrapé le sac sur son lit et traversait la chambre pour y fourrer pèle-mêle toutes ses affaires.

-Sam... Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais quoi que tu aies en tête, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée alors ralentis un peu, veux-tu ? Tenta Lucifer.

Le brun posa sans délicatesse aucune son sac sur la table et attrapa d'un geste abrupte ses livres et son ordinateur portable pour les ranger dedans. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir son arme à feu. Il en tira le chargeur afin d'en compter les munitions puis le remis en place d'un simple mouvement de main.

Lucifer décroisa les bras, contrarié en devinant ce qu'il avait en tête.

C'était ce qu'il craignait.

-Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas prendre en chasse ces stupides loup-garous ?!S'exclama-t-il, désapprobateur.

Mais le chasseur ne l'entendait pas et continuait à remballer ses affaires à la hâte. Lucifer serra les poings et le suivit en fulminant, comme s'il pensait être capable d'arrêter Sam dans ses plans irréfléchis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de cette humaine stupide ?! Elle n'est pas différente des autres vermines qui gâchent ta vie et tu la connaissais à peine ! S'écria-t-il avec hargne. C'est ridicule !

Sam jeta son sac sur son épaule et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- **SAM, arrête-toi !** S'écria l'Etoile du Matin.

Le Winchester se stoppa net. Le silence tomba subitement dans la pièce et le Déchu retint son souffle inutile, un vague espoir que son cri ai pu atteindre son porteur de Grâce.

Ce dernier baissa la tête sur le côté et sortit de la poche de son pantalon son téléphone portable qui vibrait. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il vit le nom de Dean s'afficher à l'écran. Il se passa quelques interminables secondes, durant lesquelles Lucifer resta silencieux et attendit de voir quelle allait être la décision de Sam, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par refuser l'appel et sortir définitivement du motel.

o*o*

-Tu ne vas rien lâcher, hein ? Souffla Lucifer à l'attention du gamin borné.

L'ex archange invisible était assis côté passager et observait par la vitre la rue, plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, d'autant plus que son vis-à-vis s'évertuait à rester plongé dans son mutisme. Ils étaient stationnés là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, depuis la nuit tombée en fait, à attendre sans que rien ne se passe.

Il jeta un œil à Sam qui se trouvait à sa gauche, à la place du conducteur.

Un pli barrait le front du chasseur. Il était concentré sur sa tâche, le regard fixe, surveillant la maison de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Une seule idée en tête : venger la mort de la jeune femme.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer, Sam. Tenta à nouveau de le raisonner Lucifer.

Des paroles jetées dans le vent bien sûr... Mais lui non plus, n'abandonnerait pas. S'il pouvait empêcher cet idiot de petit singe sans poil d'être blessé ou de mourir bêtement, il le ferait. Sans hésiter. Car il ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de sa Grâce s'il mourait et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Peut-être lui reviendrait-elle enfin ? Mais honnêtement, il en doutait.

 _Hors de question de prendre ce risque_.

Il connaissait son Père. Sa punition ne devait pas s'arrêter à errer éternellement parmi les Hommes tant qu'il ne se soumettait pas et n'apprenait pas à les aimer sans condition. Si Dieu savait que Lucifer était prêt à tout pour se réapproprier sa Grâce, alors tuer l'humain n'était clairement pas la solution.

Le Déchu savait tout au fond de lui qu'elle lui échapperait à nouveau, comme la dernière fois... Et, comble de l'ironie, il n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à laisser mourir le gosse alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa Grâce. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché... Son _attachement_ pour lui. Mais peu importe. Le problème n'était plus là.

Il devait d'abord redevenir visible, et faire en sorte que Sam reste en vie en même temps. Ce qui était compliqué puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. S'il était en danger, il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

Pas que Satan le pensait faible. Il avait survécu jusqu'ici sans lui après tout. Mais Samuel n'avait pas l'esprit clair en ce moment. Le chasseur fonçait tête baissée. ça lui donnait une raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur de sa part et... Il ferma les yeux.

 _Stop_. _Tout ce passerait bien. Il lui suffirait de rester à une distance raisonnable et assurer ses arrières._

Sam finit par sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers l'entrée lorsque la rue fut déserte et que plus aucune voiture ne passait. Il força la porte condamnée et entra, arme à la main. Il se mit à la recherche d'indices tandis que Lucifer observait d'un air détaché les traces de sang qui tâchaient les murs et le plancher. Le chasseur de monstre trouva des traces de griffes sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin. Là, il trouva des empreintes s'éloignant vers la haies, et les suivit.

Quelques minutes de marche lui suffirent pour se retrouver devant ce qui lui semblait être le repaire de la créature. Un ancien entrepôt délabré. Sam ouvrit une des portes et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment telle une ombre.

Lucifer allait le suivre lorsqu'il sentit l'arrière de son crâne le lancer vivement. Sa vue se troubla et il s'effondra, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

o*o*

Lucifer dodelina de la tête, revenant à lui lentement. Il tira sur ses bras et fut surpris de ne pas parvenir à les ramener le long de son corps. Un cliquetis de chaînes raisonna et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que ses poignets étaient entravés par des fers, rivés dans le mur froid qui se trouvait dans son dos.

 _Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte ?_ Pesta-t-il mentalement, impuissant.

-Réveillé ?

La voix raisonna dans l'espace vide et Lucifer releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de la créature. Un rictus mauvais déformait sa bouche, dévoilant ses canines meurtrières.

-Tu ferais mieux de me détacher _maintenant_... Lui ordonna froidement l'être céleste.

-Sinon quoi ? L'interrompit le loup-garou avec un ricanement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je te ferais souffrir d'une façon dont tu n'oses même pas imaginer. Je te démembrerais, membre par membre, jusqu'à ce que ta voix s'éteigne à force d'avoir trop hurler à cause de la douleur. Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

Le loup-garou déglutit avec peine et Lucifer put apercevoir une lueur de panique traverser son regard.

-Tu n'en feras rien ! Se reprit la créature, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu seras mort bien avant. Et ton petit copain aussi !

Le sourire du prisonnier se fâna et son coeur se serra. _Sam_. Sam avait été fait prisonnier aussi.

-Et il a l'air délicieux... N'est-ce pas Steve ? Lança-t-il à un autre individu.

Le Déchu tourna la tête et vit la silhouette d'un deuxième loup-garou se tenir dans une autre pièce. Celui-ci se décala pour leur faire face et Lucifer put voir son chasseur de profil, attaché à une chaise. Le jeune homme rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, dévoilant son visage tuméfié et son regard sombre, chargé d'éclair.

-Et comment. Répondit l'autre. Je vais m'occuper tout de suite de lui...

Le sang de Lucifer ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le loup-garou posa ses sales pattes sur le visage du Winchester et il s'emporta aussitôt.

-Ne t'avises pas de le toucher ! **_IL EST MIEN_**! Cria-t-il au monstre en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Le loup-garou à côté de lui sourit de toute ses dents en le voyant enfin réagir. Il aimait voir la peur s'immiscer dans sa proie.

-Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Le Diable serra les poings et lui lança le regard le plus menaçant qu'il possédait. C'était malheureusement bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur ? Susurra-t-il en s'approchant de son prisonnier et en humant l'air. J'ai remarqué ta drôle d'odeur... Tu n'es pas humain. Je me demande quel goût tu as... Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Sam de son côté, fixait le loup-garou qui se retroussait les manches, se préparant à lui arracher le cœur. Il souriait.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? L'interrogea Steve en voyant son regard sûr.

-Je devrais ? Répondit Sam.

-On va te dévorer, toi et ton copain.

-...Je suis venu seul.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais tu oublies quelque chose... Lui fit remarquer Sam, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de la bête. Je peux te battre quand je le désire.

Son sourire s'étira et l'incompréhension grandit sur le visage de son bourreau.

-Avec mes pouvoirs. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

L'instant d'après, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée et il n'eut qu'à ouvrir la main pour lancer une puissante rafale qui souffla le lycanthrope. La créature se retrouva propulsée contre le mur et s'écrasa par terre.

Lucifer et l'autre loup-garou relevèrent simultanément la tête pour voir une puissante lumière émaner du corps de Sam et envahir la pièce d'en face.

-Qu'est-ce que- Commença la créature ahurie avant d'être obligée de se protéger les yeux quand le bois, le béton et la poussière volèrent lorsque Sam s'arracha à ses liens et se leva pour prendre en chasse Steve qui avait pris les jambes à son cou.

Lucifer quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux, ne loupant pas une seconde du spectacle auquel il assistait. Sa Grâce vibrait, emplissait l'espace et rayonnait, balayant tout sur son passage.

 _Alors comme ça, Sam était bien conscient des pouvoirs qui l'habitaient et était capable de les utiliser ?_

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

Un filet de Grâce s'échappa de Sam et vola jusqu'à lui. Elle s'introduisit dans sa bouche et se diffusa en lui, lui redonnant force et vigueur.

Le loup-garou trébucha au milieu des débris et prit peur lorsque Lucifer brisa ses chaînes en tirant d'un geste sec dessus et se pencha au-dessus de lui en le fixant avec des yeux rouges sang et un sourire cruel.

-Tu disais ? Susurra le Diable en l'attrapant par le col.

-Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas !

Lucifer roula des yeux et lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage pour le faire taire. Personne n'avait le droit de l'attacher en encore moins se moquer de lui.

-Misérable vermine... Murmura-t-il. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Je vais te tuer rapidement... En t'arrachant le cœur.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! S'exclama le monstre. Je peux vous aider ! Si vous me laissez la vie sauve...Je peux vous être utile !

-M'être utile ? Fit Lucifer avec un rire. Tu n'as rien à m'apporter.

Il s'apprêtait à planter sa main dans sa poitrine quand la créature à l'apparence humaine l'interrompit à nouveau.

-Il ne peut pas te voir, n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Lucifer abaissa légèrement sa main et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Il... vous... vous êtes invisible. A cause d'un sortilège.

-Un sortilège ?

La créature hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il continua son explication, voyant qu'il avait éveillé son intérêt.

-Oui, un sortilège qui vous empêche de l'approcher et d'entrer en contact avec lui. Mais il existe un moyen de l'annuler. Il suffit de trouver sa faiblesse. Il y a toujours une faille. Ou un remède...

-Hum... Sembla réfléchir le blond. Laisse-moi deviner. Fit-il en pointant un doigt sur le loup-garou. Tu ne le connais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, que je connais le remède. Je peux le trouver pour v-

Il avalait difficilement et sa respiration tremblait. Les iris bleues plongées dans les yeux bruns de la créature, Lucifer pouvait déceler facilement le mensonge.

-Mauvaise réponse. Déclara le Diable avant de claquer des doigts.

o*o*

Sam banda rapidement ses blessures et se dirigea vers le mini-frigo duquel il sortit deux bouteilles d'alcool. Il prit une grande goulée dans la première et posa la seconde un peu trop près du bord du plan de travail, ce qui causa sa chute.

Lucifer essaya de la rattraper mais ses mains la traversèrent et elle s'écrasa au sol, se brisant avec fracas.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois. Lança-t-il.

Sam s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Il ne se sentait pas plus apaisé après avoir tué le loup-garou responsable de la mort de son amie. Sa peine était toujours là, et sa culpabilité, elle, décuplée. Il avait dû utiliser ses dons pour en finir alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus le faire.

Lucifer, lui, était toujours attéré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Malgré le peu de Grâce qu'il avait retrouvé, il était toujours aussi invisible et impuissant. Le lycanthrope lui avait parlé d'un sortilège _... Avait-il dit vrai ?_ Et si c'était le cas, qui l'avait lancé et comment allait-il s'en débarrasser ?

Le Diable observa Sam se relever et lui tourner le dos pour retirer son tee-shirt en sang et en attraper un propre.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Au bas de son dos, sur sa hanche.

Un sceau en énochien tatoué sur sa peau, se distinguant à peine à la lumière.

Un seul responsable possible...

 _Michael_.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Devourer Of Eternity

**Bonjour !**

 **Aller, cette fois, je ne vous fais pas attendre plusieurs mois, c'est chouette ça, non ? J'ai prié les tartes pour qu'elles me redonnent l'inspiration... Je crois qu'elles ont exhaussé mon vœu... ou quelque chose comme ça... Parce que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire.**

 **Ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent, pour une raison : j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour me concentrer sur l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage. Il m'aura donné beaucoup de mal et beaucoup de travail pour que ce soit un minimum original. J'espère avoir réussi. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

 ** _Notre petit Lucifer va-t-il trouver une solution à son problème d'invisibilité ?_**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Soundtrack :** [Cruel World - Tommee Profitt feat. Sam Tinnesz / Torches - X Ambassadors]

* * *

 **Devourer Of Eternity**

Un bruissement d'ailes. Puis des bruits de pas pressés claquant sur les dalles d'un blanc immaculé et résonnant dans l'immense hall.

Le Messager traversa chaque pièce sans ralentir l'allure, les portes s'ouvrant en grinçant à son passage. Il était porteur d'une terrible nouvelle.

Un vent de panique soufflait parmi ses frères et ses sœurs. Il se murmurait de choses inquiétantes, des choses qui avaient fait frissonner les ailes du Chérubin à leur entente. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu le croire, s'accrochant à l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une méprise, une fausse rumeur amenée par des démons et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et puis, on l'avait envoyé en mission pour s'en assurer et toutes ses certitudes, sa confiance et sa foi avaient volés en éclat, cette illusion de paix s'estompant en même temps.

Les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées au Paradis comme sur Terre et aux Enfers étaient donc fondées.

Il tremblait encore lorsqu'il entra dans le jardin d'Eden mais finit par se ressaisir rapidement en revêtant son masque d'impassibilité. Il ne devait pas douter. _Lui_ , saurait trouver une solution. _Lui_ , saurait les guider vers la victoire.

Le Messager s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa un genou à terre pour s'incliner respectueusement.

Son interlocuteur lui tournait présentement le dos et se tenait droit et immobile face à l'Arbre de Vie, les yeux fermés.

-Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu, Zophiel* ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix sombre et solennel, cessant sa méditation et se retournant vers le Chérubin pour lui accorder toute son attention.

L'ange se releva et se lança.

-Je suis descendu dans les profondeurs des Enfers pour vérifier les dires. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Elle s'est ouverte... la _Cage_. Et elle est _vide_. **_Lucifer est libre._** Annonça gravement le Messager.

Des yeux bleus vifs se posèrent sur le Chérubin. Si l'annonce l'avait affecté, il n'en montra toutefois rien et demeura impassible. A la place, il se détourna du Messager et leva la tête pour contempler l'Arbre de Vie.

-Ainsi donc... Mon frère marche à nouveau parmi les Hommes... Dit-il tout en cueillant un fruit défendu pour l'étudier.

Un silence s'installa et s'éternisa, rendant Zophiel nerveux.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

Tous attendaient les ordres. Ses frères, ses sœurs, tous avaient besoin que quelqu'un leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire.

L'Archange se tourna alors vers lui pour exiger, d'une voix ferme et assurée, provoquant une terreur glacée chez le Chérubin qui sentit une sueur froide rouler le long de son dos :

- _Lâchez la Dévoreuse_.

*o*o*o*

 _Chicago, Illinois. 11:24 PM_

Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme -du moins en apparence- courait à travers le dédale de rue de la ville tentaculaire. Ses talons claquaient bruyamment sur le bitume tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans les ruelles sombres et désertes.

La menace pesait sur elle. Elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil frénétiques dans son dos avant de bifurquer à droite ou à gauche sans jamais ralentir, la peur la tenaillant.

 _Vite_. ça se rapprochait.

Elle devait accélérer. Sans quoi elle finirait par mourir.

Sans ses ailes, l'ange déchu ne pouvait pas s'échapper aussi facilement. Elle devait faire tout son possible pour semer son poursuivant.

Au détour d'une énième ruelle, elle se plaqua contre le mur et resta dans l'ombre dans l'espoir de lui avoir échappé. Elle attendit, tous ses sens aux aguets. Dix. Trente. Cinquante secondes. Une, deux puis trois minutes passèrent. Rien. Pas une ombre. Pas le moindre souffle ou le moindre mouvement. Il était parti.

La déchue s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement tremblant et s'apprêtait à partir quand une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre et s'avança dans sa direction avec une démarche assurée.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir, petit oiseau tombé du ciel~ Fit une voix suave et rauque.

Sous la surprise, l'ange sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt grand, ayant des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus de glace. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait et se tint donc sur ses gardes, d'autant plus que le sourire qu'il lui adressait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'inconnu la fixait comme un prédateur fixeraient sa proie.

L'ange fit glisser de sa manche sa dague angélique. L'homme fut cependant plus rapide et la plaqua avec force contre le mur avant d'appuyer une lame contre son cou.

-A ta place, je m'abstiendrais. L'avertit-il en faisant glisser sa dague angélique sur la peau tendre. Vois-tu, j'ai la même... Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on salue son aîné !

-... Qui es-tu ? Demanda la déchue en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur, lui montrant que même sous la menace, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Le sourire du blond s'étira et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, virant au rouge.

-Je suis Lucifer. Annonça fièrement ce dernier, dans un souffle.

Les yeux de l'ange s'écarquillèrent, à la satisfaction du Diable.

-Lu...Lucifer ? Tu es... de retour... Murmura-t-elle, stupéfiée.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Armaros*.

A sa grande surprise, Lucifer éloigna la lame de sa gorge et recula de deux pas pour la laisser respirer. La déchue se décolla du mur mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'enfuir, redoutant sa réaction si elle osait tourner le dos au puissant archange déchu.

-Tu connais mon nom...

-Bien sûr, Armaros, ça fait des jours que je suis à te recherche. Tu sais, toi et moi nous sommes pareil. Fit l'Etoile du Matin en la pointant avec sa dague. Dieu nous a jeté tous deux du Paradis comme de vulgaires insectes. Mais est-ce qu'on le méritait ? Na,

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Osa l'interrompre Armaros dans son petit monologue.

Si Lucifer l'avait trouvé, ce n'était certainement pas juste pour échanger quelques banalités sans qu'il y ait un intérêt derrière.

-Ce que je veux ? Répondit Lucifer. Je veux la même chose que toi ma sœur ! Etre libre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différent qu'ils avaient le droit de nous juger et de nous bannir. Mais là-haut ? Ils ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille, ils ne nous écouteront pas et préféreront nous traquer pour nous tuer. Nous devons nous entraider pour nous en sortir, sœurette. Proclama-t-il.

-Tu as besoin de mon aide, c'est ça ? Tu veux renverser le Paradis. Devina aisément l'ange.

Lucifer sourit et Armaros le dévisagea pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête et s'il y avait un piège.

-J'ai juste besoin que tu me rendes un service. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose. Lui assura-t-il.

-Et en échange de quoi ?

-Tes ailes. Je peux te les rendre.

Armaros réfléchit. Elle hésitait fortement... La proposition était tentante. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se cacher. Fatiguée d'être obligée de fuir. On l'avait expulsé du Paradis parce qu'elle avait aimé un Homme. Mais... _n'était-ce pas ce que leur Père voulait ?_ Depuis sa Chute, elle nourrissait cependant de la rancœur envers leur Créateur. Elle voulait retrouver sa place au Paradis, mais elle souhaitait aussi se venger. En fait, l'idée de renverser le Paradis lui plaisait. Elle partageait les opinions de l'archange. déchu.

Et il y avait une autre raison... L'ange jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue par laquelle elle était arrivée. Pas de trace de son poursuivant. Elle savait toutefois qu'il n'était pas loin. Qu'il ne partirait jamais avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Plus elle attendait ici, plus il y avait de chance qu'il lui tombe dessus. Elle se mettait en danger en restant à découvert. Lucifer avait beau être ce qu'il était, elle préférait largement être de son côté que de se retrouver face à ce _monstre_. Elle aurait de plus sa protection.

-C'est un bon deal. Renchérit Satan. Tu m'aides à obtenir ce que je veux, et je t'aide à retrouver une partie de toi. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

-C'est d'accord. Conclut-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

-Parfait. Répondit-il, satisfait.

*o*o*o*

Lucifer regarda l'ange s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue, d'un pas pressé.

ça s'était plutôt bien passé...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Armaros accepte aussi vite son marché. Il n'avait pas eu à argumenter longtemps, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle semblait partager ses idées. Tout comme lui, elle s'était sentie rejetée et trahie par leur Père. L'ange déchue souhaitait retrouver sa puissance pour être capable de se défendre et se faire justice. Il ne se faisait donc pas trop de soucis quand à la fidélité d'Armaros. Il pouvait compter sur elle.

Lucifer ne l'avait de toute façon pas choisi par hasard. Si Michael était l'auteur du sortilège en énochien lancé sur Sam, alors seul un ange pouvait l'aider à le briser. Et Armaros était l'ange qui enseignait "la résolution des enchantements". S'il y avait un ange capable de lever une malédiction ou briser un sort, c'était bien elle.

Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'elle avait semblé terrifiée lorsqu'elle avait fait son choix. Mais pas par lui...

Quelque chose d'autre encore l'avait poussé à se décider.

 _Qu'est-ce qui la motivait donc ainsi... ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?_

Lucifer baissa les yeux sur la lame qu'il avait dans la main pour l'examiner minutieusement. Il avait "emprunté" l'arme à Sam lorsqu'il avait eu le dos tourné et se demandait bien où et comment le chasseur avait pu se la procurer. Il était plausible qu'il ait rencontré des anges. Peut-être même en avait-il tué. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir l'entendre lui raconter.

Bah, il le saurait bien assez tôt, si tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu. Armaros allait lui trouver le moyen de contrer le sortilège et il redeviendra enfin visible pour l'humain.

Il abaissa l'arme et leva les yeux vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

 _Bientôt, Sam, bientôt nous serons réunis..._

*o*o*o*

-C'est lui ?

Armaros observait l'humain se diriger vers le motel, sortir des clés de ses poches et ouvrir la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

L'absence de réponse de Lucifer à ses côtés parlait de lui-même. C'était bien de cet humain dont il était question. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait avoir de spécial pour que Lucifer tienne tant à ce qu'elle lève le sort qui le frappait. Elle ne posa toutefois pas de question, ce qui plaisait réellement à Lucifer. Elle n'avait pas à savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Elle avait juste à suivre ses ordres, point.

-Je dois m'approcher. Lui informa-t-elle.

-Soit discrète. Lui intima l'Archange déchu.

l'ange hocha la tête et traversa la chaussée pour rejoindre le motel. Lucifer ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Armaros avait deux doigts posés sur le front du Winchester endormi et murmurait des paroles en énochien.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

L'ange se tourna vers lui et recommença à murmurer des mots en énochien. Lucifer grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur le transpercer de l'intérieur. Il se plia en deux alors qu'Armaros continuait à déblatérer des paroles de plus en plus rapidement en s'approchant de lui pas à pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Siffla-t-il en en tombant à genoux et en la fixant avec un regard venimeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam dont le dos s'arquait pour retomber l'instant d'après sur le matelas, son corps secoué par de violents spasmes.

- ** _Arrête ça !_** Exigea-t-il.

Armaros cessa brusquement sa litanie et les effets sur leurs deux corps disparurent incessamment. Lucifer se releva et attrapa l'ange déchu par le col, prêt à sévir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Gronda-t-il, menaçant.

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux, son visage inexpressif malgré sa surprise.

-Le sort. Il t'affecte aussi. S'expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ? Fit le blond, en fronçant le nez. Bien sûr qu'il m'affecte, je le savais déjà ! C'est pourquoi il faut le détruire ! Cracha-t-il en relâchant l'ange déchu. Le sceau se trouve sur lui, débarrasses-t'en !

Il désigna Sam d'un mouvement de poignet furieux.

-J'ai déjà vu le sceau sur l'humain. Mais il est complexe. J'essaie de comprendre comment il fonctionne. J'ai testé ses limites en prononçant ces mots. Le sceau emprisonne... une Grâce dans le garçon et les mots l'ont fait réagir...et t'ont fait réagir-

Armaros se tut et plissa les yeux en fixant intensément Lucifer qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant le dévisager de la sorte. Elle fit un pas vers lui et leva une main, attendant son autorisation. Il la lui donna d'un bref hochement de tête et suivit du regard ses gestes, lorsqu'elle attrapa un pan de son tee-shirt et le souleva.

Sur sa peau, au niveau de sa hanche, le même tatouage que Samuel, à peine visible, luisait sur sa peau.

-Celui qui a marqué l'humain t'a marqué aussi.

Lucifer, interdit, observait le sceau qui le liait à celui de Sam le _narguer_.

-Et alors... Comment on l'enlève ? Souffla-t-il faiblement au bout d'une minute.

-Ce n'est pas un simple sort... Il est très puissant. Il ne sera pas simple de le défaire. Lui répondit Armaros avec calme olympien.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ? S'exclama le Diable, anxieux.

-Un rituel, une formule, peut-être... Je ne sais pas, il me faudrait chercher.

Lucifer attrapa son avant-bras fermement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors trouve-la. Ordonna-t-il, presque suppliant. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Elle était _l'unique_ ange capable de briser l'enchantement.

-Si tu me laissais peu de temps...

-Va, maintenant. Lui accorda-t-il.

Armaros acquiesça et l'ancien archange la laissa partir.

*o*o*o*

Une semaine passa. Une semaine interminable durant laquelle Lucifer dut prendre son mal en patience. Il avait confiance en Armaros, oui, mais il n'était pas du genre patient. Encore moins quand il se savait si près du but.

En attendant, il continuait à suivre Sam, qui avait repris la chasse et était sur une affaire assez déroutante. Plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés sans vie, sans aucune blessure externe ou interne. Des morts inexpliquées et des cadavres qui semblaient se multiplier depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois dans un lieu différent. Le Winchester avait dressé une carte et avait relié les lieux entre eux pour voir si un schéma ou un chemin se dessinait. Pour pouvoir intervenir la prochaine fois que la créature inconnue frapperait. Lucifer regardait le début d'une spirale se dessiner avec quelques curiosité.

Lorsque enfin Armaros reprit contact avec lui, elle lui donna rendez-vous le lundi suivant à Tulsa, non loin de Ketchum dans l'Oklahoma où il se trouvait actuellement avec Sam.

la déchue avait apparemment trouver comment lever le sort. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Impatient, Luc se mit en route sans attendre. Il se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous comme prévu, aillant même un peu d'avance.

Il l'attendit devant l'appartement numéro 66. Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'il ne finisse par perdre patience.

Elle était en retard...

Il testa la poignée. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, il décida donc d'entrer. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit.

C'était étrange. Plusieurs meubles et affaires étaient renversés. Il s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur jusqu'à arriver au salon. Là, il aperçut une forme allongée se dessiner derrière le sofa. Intrigué, il s'approcha et découvrit un corps gisant sur le tapis, inanimé.

Lorsqu'il la reconnue, il pressa le pas et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour vérifier si elle était vivante.

-Non... souffla-t-il, désemparé.

Sa seule et unique alliée capable de lui rendre sa Grâce était _morte_.

La colère qui grondait en lui tel un volcan laissa cependant vite place à l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait pas la trace de ses ailes calcinées ancrée au sol, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Plus étrange encore, l'Etoile du Matin ne ressentit ni ne détecta aucune trace de sa Grâce. Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Comme si elle avait été humaine avant de mourir... Ce qui était impossible.

 _Sauf si_...

Un froid envahit Lucifer, lui glaçant le sang. Il se releva vivement.

Car une seule chose était capable de faire ça.

La _Dévoreuse_ _d'Éternité_.

*o*o*o*

Il y a des siècles de cela,

la Dévoreuse d'Éternité arpentait la Terre. Elle se nourrissait exclusivement d'âmes humaines.

Et puis un jour, elle goûta à la Grâce d'un ange. Elle la trouva si délicieuse, qu'elle finit par la préférer aux âmes. Et la Dévoreuse devint alors incontrôlable. Elle se mit à manger toujours plus de Grâce, décimant alors les anges pour assouvir sa faim malheureusement insatiable. Afin de faire cesser le terrible massacre et sauver ses enfants, Dieu enferma la Dévoreuse aux Enfers pour l'éternité. Elle y dévorait les âmes des défunts humains lorsqu'ils arrivaient en Enfers, mais rien n'était aussi satisfaisant qu'une Grâce... Et la faim continuait à la tenailler, comme une punition divine.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle dévorait à nouveau ses frères et ses sœurs.

 _Comment s'était-elle échappé des Enfers ?_

Les corps toujours plus nombreux sur lesquels Sam enquêtait étaient en vérité ceux d'anges et de déchus ayant croisé la route de la Dévoreuse. Et elle était affamée.

Et la spirale... La spirale menait inexorablement à...

 _Sam._

Lorsqu'il comprit que la Dévoreuse se dirigeait vers son humain, une peur panique s'empara de Lucifer. Elle cherchait des âmes et des Grâces toujours plus puissantes et la plus puissante qui se trouvait ici-bas en ce moment, c'était _la sienne_.

Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le garçon avant elle.

Lucifer se mit alors en chemin. Quelques heures plus tard, il débarqua dans la chambre du chasseur, fracassant presque la porte sur son passage. Il fit le tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans la salle-de-bain ou aux toilettes mais toutes les pièces étaient vides et Sam restait introuvable. Lucifer se passa une main tremblante de rage et d'inquiétude dans ses cheveux en faisant les cents pas avant de s'arrêter à hauteur du bureau. Il s'y trouvait pêle-mêle des ingrédients et des fioles que le chasseur utilisait pour préparer un rituel ou des sorts.

 _\- Bon sang Sam, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire..._

Le blond s'approcha de la carte que le jeune homme avait épinglé au mur et suivit le tracé. Sur la dernière punaise fichée dans la ville de Ketchum était accroché un fil rouge au bout duquel Lucifer décrocha un article de journal récent.

 _Church On The Lake, Ok-85._

Ce n'était qu'à deux pas d'ici. Il sortit donc et fila jusqu'à l'Eglise.

 _Père, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul un instant ?_ C'était une terrible erreur de sa part. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard...

Il poussa les portes pour les ouvrir en grand et tomba nez à nez avec avec la Dévoreuse, en train de récolter l'âme de Sam et sa Grâce...

Lucifer se figea. La tête de Sam était basculée en arrière et ses yeux étaient révulsés alors que la Dévoreuse le tenait d'une main de fer par la gorge et était penchée au-dessus de lui pour aspirer son essence. Son corps était intangible et presque aussi transparent qu'un fantôme.

L'être céleste serra les poings et le peu de Grâce qui lui restait se diffusa dans tout son corps et fit vibrer l'air ambiant, l'alourdissant, attirant l'attention du monstre d'apparence humaine qui tourna sa tête de chien de chasse vers lui. Ses yeux en amande brillants d'une lueur orange malfaisante rencontrèrent ceux du Diable illuminés d'un rouge vif, réclamant le sang.

- _Tu as intérêt à le lâcher **tout de suite**._ Le menaça sombrement l'Archange.

Le monstre rugit d'être ainsi interrompu en plein milieu de son repas. Il s'élança vers le gêneur et Lucifer chargea à son tour, le sol sous ses pas se fissurant dans un craquement sinistre.

Le corps de Sam tomba au sol lorsque la bête le relâcha subitement et il dodelina de la tête d'un côté, son esprit cotonneux lui renvoyant la vision d'un homme se jetant sur le monstre avant que celle-ci ne se trouble et qu'un voile de ténèbres ne l'enveloppe entièrement.

Il n'entendit plus que des bruits de fracas. Un hurlement résonna ensuite. Il sentait qu'on le manipulait, qu'on prenait son visage à deux mains. Mais tout semblait si loin... Tout s'estompait et laissait place au silence.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

*Zophiel : ange dont le nom signifie "l'espion de Dieu".

**Armaros : ange déchu qui enseigne la "résolution des enchantements".

Et la _Dévoreuse alors ?_ Qui est ce monstre à l'apparence humaine mais avec une tête de chien ? Des idées ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans une review !

Son identité sera à découvrir au prochain chapitre...

Merci de me suivre. Hâte de vous retrouver pour la suite !


	5. Free To Be You And Me

**_Good Morning Vietmaaaan !_**

Enfin de retour pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre !

Chose compliquée avec mon bloquage en milieu de chapitre et mes déplacements professionnels... Mais grâce à l'appli sur téléphone, j'ai pu transférer tous mes fichiers textes récemment. Je vais donc pouvoir écrire n'importe où et n'importe quand, c'est fantastique !

On se retrouve donc Sam, Lucifer et la Dévoreuse dans un chapitre avec de l'action, le point de vue des deux protagonistes tour à tour et plus encore...

Chapitre plutôt long, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper encore une fois en deux, je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre comme ça. Profitez-en bien et bonne lecture !

 **Courtney Ackles** **Akiss4** : _vous en êtes pas loin ;)_

 **Alys E.** : _merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaire. Voilà enfin la suite !_

 **Pouloulou** : _wouahou, ta review m'a beaucoup touché, je ne pensais pas que HTH et HAH pouvait avoir cet effet ! Qui plus est, j'étais en train de finaliser le chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review. j'étais donc pressée de pouvoir poster !_ _Bravo pour tes recherches, il y a d'ailleurs de très bonnes idées à garder sous le coude. Ça pourrait être très intéressant pour des chasses inédites. Mais vous êtes plus proche avec Anubis ! Je te laisse donc découvrir sa véritable identité un peu plus bas. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup d'avoir partagé ce que tu ressens en lisant cette histoire !_

 **Soundtrack :** [Hurricane - by Tommee Profitt feat. Fleurie]

*Oo*O*oO*

 **Free To Be You And Me**

Un hurlement résonna dans la nef. Peu après, Sam sentit qu'on le manipulait, qu'on prenait son visage à deux mains. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que c'était Dean. Mais la voix qui s'adressait à lui ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle finit par s'évanouir, comme tous les autres bruits, alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque le brun finit par revenir à lui, il était bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait...

- _Hey_. L'accueillit la voix grave de l' inconnu, dans un murmure.

Oo*O*oO*

Le choc fut brutal.

Lucifer percuta La Dévoreuse de plein fouet. Sa force était telle qu'il la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres, l'éloignant par la même occasion de Samuel.

Ses pupilles rougeoyèrent quand il fit un mouvement de poignet vif, utilisant sa télékinésie sur la créature enragée. Il la repoussa suffisamment fort pour qu'elle aille s'encastrer dans le mur de l'église. Les pierres s'éboulèrent sur elle, faisant trembler le bâtiment tout entier et elle disparut au milieu du nuage de poussières en grondant, aveuglée.

Le blond se tint en face du trou béant, dague fermement tenue en main, les muscles bandés, le regard noir, attendant de pied ferme que la fichue bestiole réapparaisse.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la battre avec une simple lame angélique. Il lui aurait fallu en sa possession l'intégrité de sa Grâce. La seule bonne nouvelle était que Lucifer pouvait l'attaquer car bien que son corps ait l'apparence d'un fantôme, il avait étonnemment de la consistence. Et il comptait bien donner tout ce qu'il avait et la faire souffrir atrocement pour avoir tenté d'aspirer l'âme de son humain.

L'air vibrait autour de l'Etoile du Matin. Crépitait, même. Et une vague d'énergie céleste envahit la pièce. Pas assez puissante pour être écrasante mais suffisante pour effrayer le monstre.

- _Viens_... Siffla-t-il. **_VIENS_** !

Un claquement de mâchoire lui répondit.

Les grognements finirent par se taire et le silence retomba, tout comme le nuage de poussières au milieu des gravas. L'Archange déchu traversa le trou et scruta les alentours sans trouver de trace. Le monstre avait préféré battre en retraite.

 _A la bonheur._

Il retourna à l'intérieur et chercha des yeux le chasseur dans la nef. Il était encore allongé au pied de l'autel et ne bougeait pas. Luc se dirigea précipitamment vers lui en lâchant la dague et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour poser une main sur son épaule et le secouer fermement.

-Sam ! S'écria-t-il, la panique s'infiltrant dans chaque parcelle de son être comme il ne le voyait pas revenir à lui.

Le front plissé par l'angoisse et complètement perdu quant à la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il palpait son corps à la recherche du moindre petit signe qui lui dirait qu'il était en vie. Il prit la tête du chasseur entre ses mains, et dégagea une mèche de cheveux châtains qui barrait son front et cachait ses yeux restant obstinément fermés.

-Je t'interdis de mourir sale mioche ! Tu m'entends ?! ... Aller Sam, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Il serra les dents dans une grimace empreint de douleur alors qu'il sentait le désespoir le gagner. Ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes de colère se levèrent vers les plus hautes voûtes de l'église qui se dressaient vers le ciel et donc vers Dieu.

-C'est **_ça_** que tu voulais, **_Père_** ?! Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Aucune réponse. Pas le moindre signe. Impuissant, il baissa la tête en tentant de contenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger.

Avant de relever vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait sentit quelque chose. Un souffle chaud avait effleuré son visage.

Le petit était _inconscient,_ mais bien _vivant._

Son souffle, bien que faible, était régulier.

 _Il s'en était fallu de peu..._

Lucifer expira profondément, évacuant toute la tension de son corps. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve et les émotions qui l'avaient traversés ces dernières heures le laissèrent éreinté, à bout de forces. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec autant de force avant. C'était étouffant, terriblement désagréable et horrifiant. Un troupeau de Leviathans auraient pu le piétiner que ça aurait été moins douloureux. C'était donc avec ça que devaient vivre les humains tous les jours ?

Lucifer laissa sa tête retomber mollement contre le front du jeune homme pour continuer à sentir son souffle rassurant caresser sa peau. L'Archange resta dans cette position un long moment, le temps pour lui de se ressaisir. Faire en sorte de taire la peur et l'angoisse qui l'avait terrassé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Après avoir reposé en douceur la tête du chasseur inconscient au sol, il s'assura que l'âme et la Grâce présents en lui étaient en bon état. Il fut soulagé que ce soit le cas et sourit doucement, lorsqu'il observa les filaments dorés et bleutés pulser vigoureusement, onduler et s'entrelacer. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sam au niveau de son coeur et sentit des petits picotements sous sa paume quand l'extremités des petits filaments brûlants de lumière divine s'allongèrent pour venir le toucher. Les chatouillements lui arrachèrent léger rire qui secoua ses épaules.

-Tu es vraiment un cas à part, Sam... Souffla-t-il, les yeux bleus lumineux.

Il sortit ensuite Sam de l'église et le ramena au motel.

Une fois qu'il l'eut déposé et correctement allongé sur le lit, Lucifer alla s'assurer que les lieux étaient sûrs en en faisant le tour. La Dévoreuse ne repointa pas le bout de sa sale truffe de cabot, aussi étaient-ils tranquilles. Pour l'instant.

Lucifer entra dans la chambre de motel et jeta un oeil à Sam. Il n'avait pas bougé, semblant dormir profondément. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il avait besoin de recouvrer des forces. Son âme avait beau être restée intégre parce que protégée par sa Grâce durant l'assaut de la Dévoreuse, elle avait subit un traumatisme et avait à présent besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Qui sait combien d'heure allait dormir le brun ?

Bah, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Il comptait bien rester le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son humain soit de nouveau sur pied. Qu'on se le dise, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un monstre essayait d'arracher l'âme ou la Grâce de son hôte !

Le blond verrouilla la porte avant d'aller fermer les rideaux, ne laissant passer qu'un mince filet de lumière pour pouvoir surveiller les extérieurs. Puis il vint prendre une chaise et l'installa auprès du lit afin de veiller sur Sam.

Il observa distraitement son torse se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, ses pensées tournées vers son précédent combat.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Il l'avait senti au moment même où il avait heurté la Dévoreuse. ça s'était disloqué, et il s'était sentit... comme _libéré_.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Le sort c'était brisé, de lui-même.

Comme ça, soudainement, sans prévenir. Il n'avait eut rien besoin de faire. Il était déjà affaiblit et le fait que Lucifer réussissait à recevoir le peu de Grâce qui s'échappait de Sam lorsqu'il l'utilisait suffisait à continuer à affaiblir davantage le sort.

Lucifer avait eut une première confirmation que le sort ne fonctionnait plus lorsqu'il avait pu toucher le brun et le transporter jusqu'au motel. Toutefois, pour en être totalement sûr, il devait attendre le réveil de son protégé.

Et puis, il restait encore la question de savoir comment récupérer sa Grâce. Après la mort d'Armaros, ses chances avaient nettement diminuées et il se retrouvait à nouveau seul à chercher une solution...Et il ne devait pas oublier la Dévoreuse. L'Archange devait s'attendre à la voir réattaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Mais chaque chose en son temps et un problème à la fois. La santé de Sam était sa priorité.

L'humain remua d'ailleurs légèrement, sourcils froncés et muscles tendus, comme s'il luttait. Lucifer avança une main et la posa sur son front, caressant ses cheveux du pouce, pour l'apaiser. Le Winchester se détendit et cessa bientôt de remuer.

L'Archange déchu sourit. Lui aussi avait été un grand frère autrefois. Il avait eut les mêmes gestes tendres pour son cadet Gabriel.

Il se recala confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, un genou relevé et ramené contre son torse, ses bras et son menton reposant dessus.

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le chasseur de toute la nuit, la chambre plongée dans la semi-obscurité et dans un silence confortable.

Lorsqu'enfin, Sam se réveilla, Luc releva la tête.

 _L'heure des retrouvailles avait sonné._

Oo*O*oO*

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il se sentait complètement vidé. Comme si on avait drainé toutes ses forces. Il dut faire un effort monumental pour réussir à remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Le brouillard épais dans lequel il flottait était cependant chaud et confortable, si bien qu'il y serait bien resté à somnoler encore un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait besoin de savoir où il se trouvait. Car aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans une église et était aux crochets d'un monstre mi-humain, mi-animal, mi-fantôme qui voulait le bouffer ! Et non couché dans un lit et enveloppé dans des draps comme il le supposait ! A moins qu'il ne soit mort...

Il se rappelait aussi vaguement quelqu'un se jeter sur le monstre... Mais ça, il en était moins sûr. Etait-ce cette personne qui l'avait emmené ici ? Etait-il encore en danger ou en sécurité ? Son instinct de chasseur lui criait " ** _bouge !_** " pour sortir de cette torpeur et éclaircir toute cette histoire.

Il s'agita alors, malgré les contestations de son corps encore engourdit et lourd. Il lutta contre la noirceur qui l'entourait et qui ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Une caresse au niveau de son front le rassura cependant. _Dean ?_ Il se laissa une petite minute pendant lequel il flotta dans une semi-conscience avant d'ouvrir finalement les paupières.

Samuel papillonna des yeux et promena son regard sur le plafond et la tapisserie défraichie qui lui semblaient familiers. Lorsque son cerveau se reconnecta enfin, il reconnut la chambre de motel dans laquelle il logeait depuis quelques jours. Intrigué, il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un homme blond.

- _Hey._ L'accueillit ce dernier dans un souffle, de sa voix grave.

Le Winchester se redressa vivement, dos contre la tête de lit, maintenant bien réveillé. Son coeur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme les iris bleu abyssal de l'homme étaient rivées sur lui. Sa réaction brusque ne parut pas surprendre l'inconnu, qui ne bougea ni n'esquissa le moindre geste qui aurait pu être interprété comme offensif. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal mais Sam continua à le fixer avec méfiance, le corps tendu, tous ses sens aux aguets, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque.

L'homme finit par se redresser lentement et dans le plus grand calme dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalente. Dans l'expression de son visage, Sam y décela de l'inquiétude qui semblait sincère ainsi qu'un soupçon de curiosité.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda l'étranger.

-Bien. Je suppose... Lui répondit-il prudemment avant de voir la mine soucieuse du blond se transformer en un soulagement apparent.

-Détends-toi,tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle est partie. Le rassura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Le chasseur cligna des yeux et il se souvint enfin de lui.

-Vous... C'est vous qui vous êtes jeté sur la créature pour l'empêcher de- de... Fit-il en cherchant les mots justes pour décrire ce que le monstre avait essayé de lui faire.

-Voler ton âme, oui. Compléta le blond avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Très audacieux de ta part, et en même temps, tellement stupide. Quelle idée d'aller la défier seule et sans être correctement armé. Une chance que je sois intervenu. Le réprimanda-t-il soudainement, l'air agacé.

Toute la chaleur que dégagait l'inconnu avait brusquement disparue, remplacée par un ton froid.

Sam secoua la tête, éberlué que quelqu'un -autre que son frère ou Bobby- qu'il ne connaissait pas qui plus est, lui fasse la morale ainsi. Il ne s'en offusqua toutefois pas, l'incrédulité primant largement avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Est-ce que... Vous l'avez _tué_ ? L'interrogea Sam.

-J'aurai aimé pouvoir. Soupira son interlocuteur. Mais non, je ne suis pas parvenu à nous en débarrasser. Elle a pris la fuite. Vu que tu étais inconscient, je t'ai ramené ici pour te mettre en sécurité.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa poitrine et serra son tee-shirt entre ses doigts, confus. Il avait eut l'impression qu'on avait essayé de l'arracher à son corps. Ce qui avait été le cas. Il était lessivé mais il avait pourtant l'impression d'être entier. _Grâce à lui_.

-Rassure-toi, il ne te manque rien. Lui lança son sauveur en lui offrant un petit sourire fugace, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Le Winchester releva les yeux vers le blond pour croiser ses yeux incroyablement perçants. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance que cet inconnu soit venu à son secours. Il se détendit finalement, plus en confiance.

-Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu...

Son sauveur fit un mouvement de la main évasif pour l'arrêter.

-Tu vas bien, ça me suffit amplement. Et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude... Marmonna-t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe face à cette réponse.

-Alors, vous êtes chasseur ?

L'homme parut réfléchir à sa question et prit son temps pour lui répondre.

-Eh bien... Si tu considères le fait que je veuille tuer cette bestiole -et je compte bien le faire- alors _oui_...

-Donc vous savez ce qu'est cette créature ?

-En effet...

La réponse de l'étranger était bien trop vague. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui en dire plus. Le brun se leva donc du lit et s'avança vers lui.

-Vous devez m'en dire plus. Tenta Sam dans une demande où perçait la supplique. ça fait des jours que je la traque. Lui révéla-t-il en pointant les murs recouvert de photos, d'articles et carte retraçant les villes où ses victimes avaient été retrouvées.

L'autre chasseur se leva à son tour et secoua la tête avec une expression désapprobatrice.

-J'ai pu voir ça ! Et tu comptes vraiment partir à sa poursuite après ce qu'il vient de se produire ? Avoir presque perdu ton âme ne t'as pas fait réfléchir ?

-Cette créature a tué des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Des innocents qui plus est. Il faut la stopper avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de victimes !

-Es-tu inconscient ? C'est bien trop dangereux ! Lui fit remarquer son interlocuteur avec un air sévère.

-Alors quoi ? Je devrais la laisser faire ?S'exclama Sam, révolté.

-Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu as affaire ! Aboya le blond.

 _Ok. ça ne sert à rien de l'énerver. Je risque de le braquer encore plus._ Se dit le brun.

-Mais toi si. Tu as dit que tu connaissais ce monstre. Tu sais ce que c'est... Répliqua Sam calmement mais fermement, en finissant à son tour par le tutoyer.

-Je sais quelques trucs, oui... Grommela-t-il.

-Comme par exemple comment la tuer ? Insista Sam.

-Si je le savais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, gamin ! Râla le blond.

-Ecoutes. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais... Tu m'as sauvé la vie... Je veux aider. T'aider à chasser cette créature. Lui proposa-t-il. Si tu me dis ce que tu sais, on peut essayer de trouver une solution pour l'abattre, _ensemble_.

Sam savait que l'autre homme ne lui faisait pas confiance. Son visage s'était fermé au moment où il avait évoqué la créature et commencé à le questionner dessus. Mais il voyait la détermination et le désir qu'avait l'homme de mettre hors d'état de nuire le monstre. Sam voulait la même chose. Ils avaient là un intérêt en commun.

Cette chasse l'obnibulait. Son unique but était de détruire ce monstre, à n'importe quel prix. A cet instant précis, il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Sam n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Il cherchait d'une certaine façon la rédemption.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer finalement sans rien dire. Il regardait Sam fixement, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés, en pleine réflexion.

Samuel observa l'inconnu peser le pour et le contre, attendant impatiemment sa décision. Il semblait vraiment contre mais céda cependant à sa requête.

-C'est d'accord. Lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

Sam le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et lui tendit son bras pour lui offrir une poignée de main.

-Sam. Sam Winchester. Se présenta alors le grand brun.

L'étranger accepta de lui serrer la main.

-Luc... Tu peux m'appeler Luc...

Oo*O*oO*

-Alors, que peux-tu me dire sur cette créature, Luc ? L'interrogea Sam après avoir relaché sa main. Tu as dit qu'elle "volait" les âmes ?

Luc s'assit sur le bord du lit en se frottant les mains tandis que Sam prenait place en face de lui, sur la chaise du bureau.

-On la surnomme communément la Dévoreuse de Millions ou encore le Mangeur d'Eternité. Parce qu'elle -ou il-se nourrit d'âmes humaines. Se lança-t-il et Sam l'écouta attentivement. C'est un soi-disant dieu du Royaume des morts... Son appétit est tel qu'elle décimait des populations entières. Mais elle n'était jamais rasasiée, loin de là. Il lui fallait toujours plus. Alors pour la punir on l'enferma aux Enfers.

Luc fit une pause. Sam l'observa fermer les yeux et secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour revenir à lui, comme s'il s'était rappelé de douloureux souvenirs et qu'il tentait de les repousser.

-Mais il a été libéré... Continua Sam pour l'y aider. Et maintenant elle s'en prend à nouveau aux humains.

-On l'a affamée en Enfers pendant des siècles... L'empêcher de manger à sa faim, ça l'a rendue furieuse, dangereuse et hors de contrôle.

-Donc encore plus difficile à arrêter...

Luc acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sam frappa ses cuisses de ses mains et se leva.

-Bien, j'imagine qu'on va devoir faire des recherches. Cette bestiole doit bien avoir des points faibles.

Le blond haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là le tempérament bien trempé du microbe qu'il avait connu quand il ne faisait que la moitié de sa taille. Et dire que maintenant il était plus grand que lui... _C'était un scandale !_

Oo*O*oO*

Lucifer fut soulagé de constater que Sam pouvait le voir à nouveau.

Mais il était tout aussi contrarié, car le brun l'avait regardé à son réveil de ses grands yeux émeraudes comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

 _Ainsi donc, le gamin ne se souvenait pas de lui ?_

ça l'avait instantanément refroidi.

Bien que déçu et vexé, il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, plusieurs années étaient passées. Et qui sait ? Michael avait très bien pu lui avoir effacé la mémoire par la même occasion... C'était bien son genre.

Et puis, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin, n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps et ne s'était pas battu pour redevenir visible pour finalement laisser tomber ! ils étaient enfin réunis, malgré les punitions et le sortilèges lancés contre eux, il se devait donc s'en réjouir.

Il avait ainsi vite refoulé ces fichus sentiments de déception et sa colère au fond de lui, et avait décidé à la place de profiter d'être à ses côtés pour réapprendre à le connaître.

De plus, il fallait bien l'avouer, il y avait chez Sam ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait moins... Moins violent. Moins haineux. Plus... **_doux_**.

Peut-être même, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, _plus humain_.

Oui, Samuel Winchester avait le don d'apaiser son être torturé, déchiré par les trop grandes peines qui l'avait transformé et avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Toutefois, le fait que Sam veuille chasser avec lui le rendait nerveux.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui faire la peau à cette Dévoreuse ! Mais mettre son humain -et sa Grâce- à nouveau en danger ? Il n'avait pas envie de prendre ce risque. Pourtant il savait pertinement que fuir ne servirait à rien et il était pleinement conscient que la Dévoreuse reviendrait à l'assaut. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Cette fichue bestiole se régalait des âmes ou des grâces puissantes alors une âme couplée d'une Grâce... Quelle puissance allait-elle acquérir s'il la laissait faire ?

L'Etoile du Matin n'avait cependant aucune idée de comment la stopper. Alors que le petit lui, en aurait peut-être une... Il était doué pour la chasse. Il avait survécu dans cette voie-là jusque ici. Ils avaient une chance, à eux deux, de renverser la Dévoreuse...

Un lourde pile de bouquin s'écrasa sur la table dans un bruit mat, le faisant presque sursauter.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Fit Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les rejeter vers l'arrière.

La bibliothèque de Ketchum n'était pas très grande, aussi avait-il pris tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver concernant les dieux de différentes religions.

-Sérieusement ? Lui jeta Lucifer, sceptique. Des livres ?

L'humain haussa les épaules et tira une chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir à côté de Luc.

-Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Se justifia-t-il.

-Trouver un nom dans un bouquin, ça va prendre un moment... Glissa subtilement le blond avec un sourire en coin, faisant référence à la fois ou le gamin avait cherché pendant des semaines comment il s'appelait, en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil pour voir s'il allait réagir.

Mais le Winchester se contenta d'ouvrir un volume sur les dieux de la mythologie romaine et commença sa lecture sans un regard vers lui.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Aller, au boulot. Le motiva le Winchester, amusé parce qu'il savait que peu de chasseurs aimaient les recherches et que Luc ne faisait pas l'exception.

Lucifer roula des yeux et soupira mentalement. Il ne rechigna cependant pas sa part de travail et attrapa lui-même un livre pour pouvoir l'aider. Les recherches débutèrent dans un silence studieux.

Oo*O*oO*

L'Archange Déchu détestait les bibliothèques. C'était d'un ennui à mourir. Il s'était levé et avait fait le tour des rayons pour se dégourdir les jambes, ses doigts se promenant sur les reliures des livres entreposés sur les étagères. Lorsqu'il retourna auprès de Sam qui paraissait complètement absorbé par sa lecture, il s'arrêta pour l'observer et un sourire tendre naquit aux coins de ses lèvres en se rappelant un scène similaire. Il aurait bien fait tomber une rangée de bouquins, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, fuir avec Sam et surtout faire péter les plomb à la charmante vieille dame qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

Mais il aperçut le regard scrutateur de celle de Ketchum derrière ses lunettes rondes, lui rappelant trop celle qu'il avait vu lorsque Sam était petit. Ce qui lui fit froncer le nez et laisser tomber son idée diabolique.

 _Erk. C'est pas vrai, elles se ressemblent toutes où quoi ?_

Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Luc, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Souffla Sam à son attention, ce qui interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

Le chasseur lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Lucifer vint s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise pour pouvoir lire par-dessus de son épaule.

-La mythologie égyptienne ? Fit le blond et Sam acquiesça.

-L'un des premiers dieux mineurs d'Egypte, une divinité terrifiante à l'apparence humaine et dotée d'un visage de chien de chasse féroce, appelée "Le Dévoreur de millions d'âmes" à cause de son appétit pour les âmes humaines qu'il dévore... C'est lui. Déclara Sam. Son véritable nom est **_Am-Heh_**.

-Et ça dit comment le tuer ou au moins l'enfermer ? Demanda le blond.

-Non... Am-Heh n'était pas vénéré, il était craint. En Enfers, il vivait dans un lac de feu... Attends ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en pointant une phrase qu'il relut à voix basse pour Luc. "Seul Atoum était capable de le repousser."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Une lueur d'espoir dansa dans leurs yeux. Ils se mirent à fouiner dans les livres, à la recherche du dieu Atoum.

-Trouvé ! Annonça soudainement le Diable en posant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains devant Sam. "Dans le mythe de la création héliopolitaine, Atoum était considéré comme le premier dieu, s'étant créé lui-même. Il est considéré comme le dieu de la pré et post existence, le "Finisseur du Monde". Le livre des morts dit qu'il a émergé des eaux chaotiques sous l'apparence d'un serpent, l'animal se renouvelant chaque matin. Il était aussi une divinité solaire. On l'identifait plus particulièrement au soleil couchant." Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment il pouvait venir à bout d'Am-Heh... Marmonna Luc avec agacement. Atoum était capable de dévorer les dieux et d'absorber leur énergie... peut-être qu'en se servant de lui...

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. _Mais à quoi pensait Luc ?_

-On ne peut pas invoquer un dieu comme ça. Laisse-moi voir... Souffla Sam avec un sourire amusé, en prenant la suite.

Le chasseur étudia les représentations d'Atoum. Celui-ci était le plus souvent représenté comme un homme portant soit la coiffe royale, soit la double couronne blanche et rouge de la Haute et la Basse Egypte, renforçant ainsi sa connexion avec la royauté. Il tenait aussi entre ses mains un sceptre et une croix, emblèmes de puissance et de pouvoir. Il s'intéressa tout particulièrement à ces deux objets. Il apprit que le sceptre Ouas était est bâton formé d'une longue tige terminée au sommet par une tête de canidé et en bas par une fourche à deux dents ressemblant à des racines, permettant de faire communiquer entre le monde d'en haut, céleste avec le monde d'en bas, le monde terrestre. La croix d'Ankh, quant à elle représentait la vie.

-Il nous faut ce sceptre. Déclara soudainement Sam.

-Quoi ?! Laissa échapper Lucifer.

-Réfléchis. Atoum est capable de repousser Am-Heh, qui vole des vies. La croix d'Ankh que porte ce dieu soleil symbolise la vie et si on en croit les mythes egyptiens, la vie a besoin d'une force pour être protégée : c'est la puissance du sceptre Ouas !

-Et comment comptes-tu te procurer ce bout de bois ? L'interrogea son partenaire, dubitatif.

Sam attrapa l'ordinateur portable qui dépassait de son sac et l'ouvrit avant de se mettre à pianoter avec rapidité sur son clavier afin d'écrire quelques mots dans la barre de recherches.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Là. Il y en a un qui va être mis en exposition dans un musée à San José. Lui annonça Sam en tournant le PC vers Luc.

-Super. Qu'attendons-nous ? Lança le Diable.

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, faisant lever un sourcil au blond.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda ce dernier, interrogatif.

-On va d'abord se changer. Lui lança Sam avec un sourire mystérieux et... moqueur.

Lucifer baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'ils portaient, c'est-à-dire un tee-shirt kaki poussiéreux et un jeans délavé, sans comprendre ce qui gênait l'humain.

Oo*O*oO*

Depuis qu'il avait laissé Dean en plan, Sam n'avait cessé d'errer de ville en ville, rongé par la culpabilité, ses épaules croulants sous le poids de ses erreurs.

Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Comment se pardonner alors que vous avez déclenché l'Apocalypse en ouvrant les portes à Lucifer ? Comment continuer à avancer alors qu'il ne semait que malheur et catastrophes sur son passage ? Des gens mouraient par sa faute. Ses proches étaient blessés à cause de ses choix. Alors autant arrêter, non ? Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il s'éloigne... qu'il s'efface... Il avait donc décroché et avait essayé de vivre normalement. ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et la mort de la femme avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié avait été un déclic. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir comme il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que des gens innocents mouraient. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à revenir vers Dean non plus... Alors faire face à l'Apocalypse et à Lucifer...

Sam avait alors fait la seule chose qu'un Winchester savait faire. Il s'était relancé à corps perdu dans la chasse. Il ne se sentait pas mieux mais au moins, il _s'accrochait_. Au moins, il se _battait_.

Et puis, il n'était plus seul maintenant. Luc était apparu et l'avait sauvé. Ce mystérieux inconnu n'avait pas hésité une seconde à risquer sa propre vie pour empêcher Am-Heh d'aspirer son âme. Il était redevable au chasseur. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser pourchasser un dieu egyptien tout seul !

Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il était étrangement attiré par l'homme. Le blond était intrigant. Aux premiers abords, il pouvait paraître froid et méprisant. Mais dès que Sam lui parlait, Luc s'ouvrait à lui et se montrait même sympathique et amical. Cette attitude de méchant n'était qu'une facade. Sam pensait qu'il se donnait un genre. Il lui semblait que derrière ce masque froid et insensible, se cachait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus triste... et plus douloureux. Cela se voyait au fond de ses yeux. Et Sam était curieux d'en apprendre plus... Mais il se contenta pour l'instant de l'observer. La plupart du temps calme et observateur, il arrivait aussi parfois à Luc de foncer tête baissée comme il l'avait fait face à la Dévoreuse et de s'agacer facilement. Être en sa compagnie n'était cependant pas désagréable. Bien au contraire, il était plaisant d'avoir un partenaire dans cette chasse. ça l'empêchait de se replonger dans ses sombres pensées. La route jusqu'à San José s'était passée dans un silence confortable, parfois brisé par quelques échanges futiles mais plaisants.

Sam sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête lorsque Luc ressortit de l'enseigne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement devant un si grand changement.

Luc avait troqué ses baskets contre des chaussures en cuir et il portait maintenant un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue était nouée autour de son cou. Sa veste de costard se soulevait légèrement derrière lui à chacun de ses pas lui donnait un allure d'homme d'affaire ou d'agent du FBI. On aurait dit un tout autre homme. Il était très élégant.

Luc se dirigeait vers lui tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer. Le soleil illuminait son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu outremer et luir ses cheveux de blé.

Sam en avait le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du chasseur. Lorsque Luc arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme se releva vivement du banc sur lequel il s'était assis en l'attendant.

-ça... ça devrait faire l'affaire. Lâcha-t-il, perturbé.

Luc posa son regard perçant sur le brun et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, oui, ça convient _parfaitement_. Ajouta-t-il rapidement un léger rouge aux joues.

Sam essaya de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Son coeur battait un peu _trop_ _vite_. Il se lécha les lèvres et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se reprendre.

-Bien... J'ai pu nous avoir des tickets pour assister à la cérémonie. Elle commence dans une heure, alors allons-y . Déclara-t-il.

Oo*O*oO*

Sam contempla d'un regard curieux les statues de sphinx et les poteries mésopotamiennes exposées dans les vitrines.

Le **_Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum_** abritait une large collection d'artefacts datant de l'Egypte Antique, répartie dans plusieurs salles sur deux étages. La plupart des objets avaient plus de sept millénaires et étaient étonnement bien conservés.

Luc, lui, observait d'un oeil complétement désintéressé les vieilleries que des idiots de singes s'amusaient à accumuler ici pour les montrer au reste du monde.

Tous ces bibelots l'ennuyaient profondément, si bien qu'il passa rapidement devant les vitrines sans y accorder le moindre intérêt, ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à son protégé, lorsque ce dernier se retrouva à sa hauteur.

-Pas encore. Répondit-il alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur visite dans la gallerie After Life, se frayant un chemin parmi les convives. Sam s'arrêta un instant pour admirer un sarcophage peint couleur or et couvert de symboles. Lucifer renifla. Il trouvait les moeurs de ces gens stupides.

Ils continuèrent leur tour, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une vitrine, dans laquelle était exposé l'objet de toute leur attention.

-Je crois qu'on tient notre sceptre...

Les deux chasseurs observèrent avec fascination l'unique moyen de lutte qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se débarrasser d'Am-Heh.

- _Gentlemen_ , cette pièce attise votre curiosité à ce que je vois. Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Sam et Luc se retournèrent vers un homme de petite taille, boudiné dans un costume noir, au crâne dégarnis et aux yeux globuleux à cause de ses lunettes rondes à effet loupe.

-Oh, heu, oui... Nous étions en train d'admirer... Répondit Sam en désignant d'un geste de la main l'artefact entreposé derrière la vitre.

-Le sceptre Ouas, oui. Une merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Enchaîna l'homme avec un grand sourire lumineux et pas peu fier. Ce sceptre est le symbole de la royauté et de la puissance égyptienne ! Une de nos pièces maîtresses de notre belle collection... Une chance et un honneur de l'avoir dans notre cher musée !

Sam sourit aimablement.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que c'est un vrai ? Lança Luc avec un claquement de langue, les bras croisé.

-Parfaitement Monsieur ! S'offusca le petit homme, en ouvrant encore plus grand les yeux, se sentant insulté.

-Oh. Concéda simplement le blond en se désintéressant de lui pour se tourner vers le sceptre. Alors on peut tuer un dieu avec ?

L'homme haussa très haut les sourcils, déconcerté. Sam écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Ce que mon ami essaie de comprendre c'est quelles étaient les relations entre les divinités et les rois... En fait, on se pose quelques questions sur les croyances égyptiennes...

Il prit à part l'homme pour éviter que son compagnon ne fasse d'autres commentaires intempestifs. Lucifer les suivit du coin de l'oeil, préoccupé.

Sam avait utilisé le mot '' _ami_ '' pour le décrire. Et cela réveilla des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis bien avant sa Chute.

Il suivit ensuite les deux hommes à l'extérieur, lorsqu'on leur annonça qu'un discours allait être prononcé.

Mais franchement, les blablas futiles de ces stupides insectes ? Très peu pour lui, aussi en profita-t-il pour s'éclipser discrètement. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment se trouvait actuellement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et il avait l'intention de s'en emparer tant qu'il en avait l'occasion sans être dérangé par un de ces stupides pingouins fanatiques d'antiquités.

Il franchit la porte et se rendit très vite compte de son erreur quand deux agents de sécurité se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent avec suspicion.

-... Laissez-moi deviner... _Pas_ _invisible_ , hein ?

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Bien, bien, _second plan_.

Il s'avança alors vers eux, déterminé. Les deux agents en firent d'eux-même, comptant bien l'arrêter. Il ne fallut pas plus de trente seconde à Lucifer pour se débarrasser d'eux. Les deux humains au sol, il se dirigea vers l'étage dans le but de retrouver le sceptre lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air. Il s'arrêta et fit un tour sur lui-même, sur ses gardes. Le frisson qui remontait le long de son échine ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva dans le musée. La mâchoire du Diable se contracta.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle...

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle les retrouve. Ou pire, qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient là pour le sceptre... L'Archange déchu la savait assez intelligente et rusée pour comprendre qu'ils essayeraient de trouver son point faible et l'utiliseraient contre elle.

Le Diable devait atteindre l'arme avant Am-Heh. Il le devait avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Sam.

Un grognement plus proche retentit. La bête l'avait flairé. Il n'avait plus le choix... Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et la Dévoreuse apparue face à lui, dévoilant ses crocs acérés et un sourire... diabolique.

Le blond remarqua que son corps n'était presque plus translucide. Elle avait gagné en puissance en se nourrissant d'âmes humaines et de grâce angélique.

-Tu ferais mieux de retirer ce sourire sale cabot. L'avertit Luc en levant la main vers elle, s'apprêtant à utiliser sa télékinésie sur elle. Je vais te renvoyer aux Enfers.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent d'un rouge pourpre l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre leur couleur naturelle. Et son sourire s'évanouit.

Il n'avait plus de batterie... _C'était bien le moment !_

La créature, en position de force, chargea alors et l'attrapa par le cou avant de le projeter violemment au sol. Lucifer grimaça sous le choc et attrapa son poignet pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Am-Heh le souleva alors à hauteur de sa gueule et le renifla avec mépris. Sa proie se débattait inutilement et pour qu'il cesse définitivement tout mouvement elle planta ses griffes dans sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir la gueule.

Le blond hurla et la Dévoreuse vint récolter son essence. Ce qui lui restait de Grâce fut happé hors de son corps et avalé par la Dévoreuse d'éternité. Lorsqu'elle en eut finit de lui, elle le laissa tomber et le corps de Lucifer s'écrasa lourdement au sol, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le plafond.

Oo*O*oO*

Sam chercha des yeux l'autre chasseur et l'aperçut rôder auprès du musée avant de réussir à se faufiler à l'intérieur lorsque personne ne le vit. Le Winchester plissa les yeux en se demandant ce que son coéquipier était en train de mijoter et s'apprêtait à le rattraper mais le petit homme se retrouva sur son chemin et en profita pour lui présenter un historien qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Il n'avait aucun échapatoire et pria pour que Luc ne fasse rien de stupide là-bas...

Il apprit plein de choses utiles au sujet des croyances et des mythes égyptiens ça c'est certain. Et il était maintenant sûr qu'ils avaient besoin et du sceptre et de la croix égyptienne, les deux artefacts étant complémentaires. Quand il réussit enfin à s'esquiver et utiliser la porte qu'avait emprunté Luc pour échapper au discours d'inauguration, il découvrit avec effroi les corps de deux vigiles à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour prendre leur pouls et soupira de soulagement en découvrant qu'ils étaient juste assomés. Le grand brun n'étant pas rassuré pour autant quant aux agissements de Luc, il pressa le pas, traversant les pièces d'exposition à sa recherche. Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant du sang maculer le carrelage au milieu d'une des galleries et se retourna en apercevant du mouvement derrière lui.

-Luc... ?

Il se dirigea précautionneusement et silencieusement vers la source du bruit, arme à la main.

*Oo*O*oO*

Lucifer se redressa subitement en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Il toussa et une grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'il retira sa main pleine de sang. Cette sale bestiole avait osé planter ses griffes dans sa chair...heureusement la plaie n'était pas si profonde... il s'en sortirait... Si le garçon ne le tuait pas en voyant l'état dans lequel était le costume qu'il lui avait payé...

Il se releva péniblement en grinçant des dents. Am-Heh avait peut-être avalé le peu de grâce qui lui restait, n'ayant pas d'âme, il avait quand même pu échapper -miraculeusement- à la mort. Et il comptait bien la lui faire payer. Le but maintenant était de s'emparer du sceptre et retrouver son protégé avant elle. Au moins, était-il à l'extérieur, en sécurité, _pour l'instant_. ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps.

Il fit à peine quelques mètres dans la seconde gallerie qu'une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche et Sam apparut. Le regard surpris du jeune homme croisa celui du blond.

Il fallait évidemment que ce grand dadais ce jette dans la gueule du loup.

-Luc ? Qu'est-ce qu-

Le Winchester n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond était sur lui et le tirait vivement par le col pour l'entraîner derrière une replique de tombeau. Sam trébucha et tomba pratiquement sur le chasseur, manquant de l'écraser sous son poids. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras pour lancer à Luc un regard furibond.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Siffla-t-il.

Son partenaire l'attrapa à nouveau par le col de sa chemise et le ramena à lui, pour éviter qu'il se relève. Sam écarquilla les yeux, son visage ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- _Chuuuut_ , elle est ici... Lui murmura Luc en jetant des regards frénétiques sur les côtés.

Sam cessa de respirer et écouta, finissant ainsi par entendre des bruits de griffes et de grognement du monstre provenant d'une autre salle dans le musée.

-Elle nous a retrouvé... ?

-Quelle perspicacité, Sam. Répondit Luc, sarcastique. Oui, elle a flairé ton âme alléchante et maintenant elle attend sagement que tu te pointes pour te sauter dessus avant que tu ne t'empares du bâton. Et bien sûr il faut que tu rappliques _maintenant_ !

-Attends... Parce qu'elle _sait_ ? S'exclama tout bas Sam.

-Probablement... Mais on a encore nos chances en la piégant.

Sam se redressa alors que l'autre homme se rasseyait et vit le sang qui maculait sa chemise.

-Elle t'a-

-Je vais bien. S'empressa de lui assurer le blond en écartant la main qui s'avançait déjà vers lui. Elle pense s'être débarrassée de moi.

Luc lui adressa un sourire, pour dédramatiser la situation.

Sam haussa les sourcils. Soit il était complètement inconscient, soit complètement idiot. Dans les deux cas, Sam n'était pas plus rassuré !

Ils se plaquèrent dos au tombeau lorsqu'ils entendirent la créature briser une vitre quelque part à l'étage.

-Et maintenant... ? Lui lança Sam en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et sortit une croix egyptienne de sa poche pour la lui montrer.

-On s'empare du sceptre et on lui règle son compte. J'ai déjà la croix avec moi. On va utiliser l'effet de surprise, elle ne s'attendra pas à me voir. Mais... Tu devras faire l'appât. Déclara-t-il à contre-coeur.

-C'est jouable. Accepta le Winchester pratiquement aussitôt.

Le blond le fixa gravement.

-Sam... Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu pourrais très bien être ailleurs si tu le voulais, je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Ailleurs ? Fit Sam, ne comprenant pas où l'autre homme voulait en venir.

-Oui, loin. En sécurité. Tu sais, pour éviter de servir de plat de résistance ? Développa Luc, un poil sarcastique.

-Et te laisser seul face à un dieu ? Pas moyen. Et puis, ça ne t'a pas trop réussi jusqu'ici. Lui fit remarquer à juste titre Sam.

Luc ricana en secouant la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

-A toi non plus, je te signale...

Ses yeux brillaient. Il espérait que Sam cèderait. Mais, voyant que le brun ne le lâcherait pas, c'est lui qui céda.

-Hmpf... C'est d'accord, finissons ça une bonne fois pour toute !

Sam sourit, victorieux.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps et avancèrent silencieusement pour rejoindre les escaliers sur leur droite. Sur leur chemin, ils découvrirent d'autres corps de vigiles et Sam jeta un regard en biais à son coéquipier.

-Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois. Se défendit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Oo*O*oO*

Sam traversa la gallerie, arme à la main. La bête était devant lui. Il l'interpella avant de lui tirer dessus. La balle fut malheureusement sans effet et le jeune homme fut obligé de plongé sur le côté quand Am-Heh le chargea, toutes griffes dehors. La Dévoreuse se tourna à nouveau vers lui alors qu'il cherchait un échapatoire, son arme ayant glissé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lucifer intervint à temps et poussa le monstre dans un sarcophage avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement. Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant hein !

Le sarcophage s'ébranla et la Dévoreuse aboya tout en donnant de furieux coups de griffes sur le bois. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas la retenir bien longtemps. Lucifer fit un pas en arrière, se préparant à tout moment à voir la porte s'ouvrir et le dieu en sortir tandis que les méninges de Sam travaillaient à plein régime. Le sceptre était devant eux, attendant sagement qu'on l'utilise, et il fallait agir vite.

Le Winchester s'empara alors de l'extincteur et le fracassa contre la vitre. Cette dernière se brisa sous l'impact, obligeant l'humain à fermer les yeux pour se protéger des éclats.

Au même moment, la porte du sarcophage craqua sombrement et la Dévoreuse d'éternité en sortit, bousculant Luc qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup fatal mais Sam la contourne à temps afin de la transpercer avec la pointe fourchue du sceptre.

La créature infernale rugit de douleur, gueule levée vers le ciel avant de se tourner vers l'humain. Sam la regarda avec effroi et recula de quelques pas lorsque la Dévoreuse serra ses longs doigts autour du bâton et tira dessus lentement pour l'extirper de son corps.

Tout en fixant d'un regard fou et meurtrier sa proie, elle lâcha l'artefact et s'avança lentement vers lui.

Sam déglutit. ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils avaient échoué. La fin était proche. Le courroux de la divinité égyptienne allait s'abattre sur lui.

- ** _Non !_** S'écria le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds afin de se jeter sur Sam, le protègeant de son corps, lui évitant ainsi d'être fauché par Am-Heh.

Une vive douleur traversa l'archange lorsque les griffes lacèrerent son dos, déchirant les chairs. Mais aussi vif que l'éclair, le Diable se retourna et son bras fendit l'air. Le morceau de verre brisé tranchant qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts atteignit ses yeux, la blessant salement.

Complétement aveugle et folle de rage, la Dévoreuse détruisit tout sur son passage.

Lucifer en profita pour entraîner Sam loin d'elle.

-On ne peut pas l'avoir, elle est trop puissante ! Lui expliqua Luc dévalant les escaliers. Il faut attendre le moment où elle sera le plus vulnérable. Même en utilisant le sceptre et la croix ici, on ne pourra pas la tuer _maintenant_.

Le visage de Sam s'illumina, comprenant enfin le cheminement de ses pensées.

-Il faut attendre...

-...le coucher du soleil. Compléta Sam. _Atoum_.

Son partenaire acquiesça.

-Il faut l'attirer à l'extérieur.

-Oh crois-moi, elle va nous suivre. On a juste à courir. Lui lança le blond.

Et il eut raison. Ils l'avaient suffisamment mis en rogne et les poursuivit bientôt, comptant bien en finir avec eux. Sam l'attendit, debout dans un champ désert et isolé. Am-Heh apparut et s'approcha lentement de lui, se guidant à l'odorat.

-Pas encore... Souffla Sam en surveillant le ciel commencer à virer à l'orange et au rose alors que le soleil poursuivait sa descente à l'horizon. Pas encore...

Am-Heh n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre et se mit à grogner dangereusement en faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

Sam sortit de sa veste la croix de la vie et la brandit bien haut face à lui.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissant derrière l'horizon frappèrent la croix egyptienne et la firent rougoyer. Une lumière divine s'abatit alors sur la Dévoreuse qui essaya de se protéger le visage avec ses bras. Elle faiblissait.

- ** _Maintenant_** S'écria soudain Sam.

Luc surgit à son signal et planta le sceptre d'Ouas en plein coeur de la bête qui poussa un hurlement d'agonie avant de se désintégrer enfin.

*Oo*O*oO*

Sam essora un linge dans une bassine d'eau chaude et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Luc.

Le blond ne broncha pas. Il était harassé. Une fois la porte du motel franchit, il s'était tout de suite laissé tombé sur le lit. Son corps faible, vidée de toute Grâce, s'était rudement rappelé à lui et le faisait souffrir. Et pourtant il se sentait mieux, parce qu'enfin débarrassé de la menace qui planait sur eux.

-ça va ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Je vais bien, ce sont juste quelques égratignures. Lui assura Luc en lui adressant un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à un rictus.

Le brun haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils se confondirent avec la racine de ses cheveux.

-Tu es un grand malade, tu le sais ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea le Diable en se tournant vers lui.

-De toi, en train de te jeter entre moi et la Dévoreuse pour me protéger. Tu aurais pu y rester !

-Et la laisser te réduire en charpie ? Lui fit remarquer le blond en reniflant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Lâcha Sam.

Cet inconnu -un chasseur qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un peu plus de trente heure- lui avait sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises, et avait failli être taillé en pièce par un dieu egyptien, sans se préoccuper de sa propre vie. L'humain ne savait pas s'il le méritait.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demanda-t-il alors.

L'autre chasseur se pencha légèrement pour poser sa main sur le matelas et s'y appuyer tout en plongeant son regard azur dans le sien.

Lucifer n'avait cessé d'observer le brun pendant leur chasse. Et il pouvait lire dans son regard toute la profondeur de sa tristesse et la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

-...Parce que tu comptes. Lui répondit-il, très sérieusement.

Les paroles eurent un drôle d'effet sur Sam lorsqu'il en comprit le sens. Il avait une soudaine envie de nier et tout lui révèler. Qu'il était celui qui avait ouvert la Cage au Diable. Que c'était de sa faute si l'Apocalypse allait bientôt s'abattre sur Terre. Qu'il ne méritait pas son attention... Qu'il ne méritait pas son amour.

Et il ne devrait pas être en train d'y succomber.

-Sam. L'appela Luc en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard sans savoir où le poser. La moquette était jolie, d'un seul coup. Oooh oui, elle avait de jolis petits motifs de fleurs.

- _Sam_. Répéta le blond un peu plus fort pour avoir son attention.

L'humain savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Pourtant, il finit par relever les yeux vers lui et toutes les interdictions qu'il avait voulu s'imposer s'envolèrent.

A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le blond lui souriait. Il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se souciait de lui. Il tenait à lui. Et lui était irrémédiablement, incontestablement attiré par lui. Tout ce que le Winchester voulait pour le moment, c'était oublier cette histoire de fin du monde, la chasse, les démons et les morts qu'il laissait à son passage. Oublier qu'il était un monstre qui avait utilisé à mauvais escient les étranges pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste remercier l'homme qui était en face de lui en le soignant.

Sam baissa les yeux et prit entre ses doigts la paume de main écorchée du blond, avant de la caresser doucement du pouce.

-Sam... ? Souffla Luc, interrogatif.

Sam posa son regard émeraude sur ses yeux océan et Lucifer en perdit les mots, son esprit vidé de toute pensée. L'Archange pouvait ressentir le désir impérieux de Sam de le soigner. Sa main, qui tenait la sienne, irradiait de chaleur. Un flux passa de l'un vers l'autre et le Diable sentit ses plaies se refermer et un regain de force qui tut aussitôt ses douleurs.

La Grâce affluait en lui, petit à petit.

Luc posa sa main libre sur la joue de Sam et se pencha vers son visage. Le chasseur réduisit alors lentement l'écart qui séparait leur bouche, le coeur battant, retenant son souffle.

Leurs lèvres se frolaient lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle percuta si violemment le mur que les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un sursaut pour voir deux personnes s'engouffrer dans la pièce. La transfer de grâce cessa.

Dean leva une main armé d'un Colt, suivit de près par Castiel, tenant fermement sa dague angélique. Tout deux avaient le visage fermé.

-Dean ?! S'exclama Sam, complètement ahuri.

-Sam, écartes-toi, c'est le Diable ! S'écria son frère en visant Luc avec son arme.

Luc n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Dean arma et tira, lui collant une balle dans la tête. Le corps de l'Archange chut sur le matelas tandis que le brun se protégeait la tête de ses bras.

Ce dernier finit par se retourner vers son aîné avec un regard incrédule, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Dean... Qu'est-ce que...

-ça a fonctionné... L'interrompit le blond, surpris, en tournant la tête vers Castiel, lequel lui répondit par un hochement de tête solennel.

-DEAN ! Tu as tué-

-Lucifer, Sam. C'était Lucifer. Lui répondit calmement Castiel avant que Dean n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

ça faisait trop à digérer d'un coup pour Sam qui fixait leur expression pour s'assurer que ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Puis tout s'éclaira soudainement quand il fit le rapprochement.

Luc... Lucifer.

Quel idiot. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté ?

Il avait. presque. failli. embrasser. le. Diable !

Il ne pouvait le croire.

C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar.

-Aïe... Grogna Lucifer avant de se redresser en faisant craquer ses cervicales avec une grimace au coin des lèvres, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

Le cadet des Winchester écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blond avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui quand il aperçut ses pupilles rougeoyer.

Il se retrouva rapidement aux côtés de Castiel et Dean tandis que le Diable se relevait en leur adressant un sourire diabolique.

-Dean, Dean, Dean... le morveux Dean Winchester... J'aurai dû deviner que tu ne serais pas bien loin. Oh, et tu viens avec ton... ange gardien ? Hm, amusant toi qui ne croyais pas aux anges. Railla Lucifer.

Dean haussa un sourcil avant de le viser à nouveau avec son Colt. Pas question de le laisser semer le trouble dans leur esprit en l'écouter les baratiner avec ses grands discours. Le Diable le prit cependant de vitesse et utilisa ses pouvoirs fraichement ré-acquis pour faire voler l'arme à travers la pièce.

-Oh, tu ne me feras rien avec ça, misérable vermine. Siffla l'Archange, le visage sombre.

-Cas' ! Plan B ! S'exclama Dean, voyant rouge lorsque Lucifer s'avança vers eux, prêt à les massacrer.

L'ange posa ses mains sur l'épaule des deux humains et il disparurent tout trois dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant un Lucifer hurlant de rage.

Oo*O*oO

 ** _A suivre..._**

Le **_Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum_** est un musée qui existe réellement et qui se trouve à San José. (vous pouvez le visiter virtuellement sur leur site web !). Ça me donne envie d'aller le visiter... Si un jour je vais en Californie, je me promets d'aller y jeter un œil !

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions et vos critiques. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Merci aussi pour vos encouragements, je sais que je vous fais beaucoup patienter mais je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire quelque chose qui soit de qualité et agréable à lire.

Je ne saurez vous dire la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, tout est encore dans ma tête pour l'instant... Je vais donc essayer de profiter de mes congés en août pour avancer dans mes écrits.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un bon été et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _See you soon._


End file.
